would you ever look my way?
by keeptheworldbeneathmyfeet
Summary: Annie, Oak Tree Town's newest farmer, only wants to fit in. After spending her whole life on the outside, she finally has her chance in Oak Tree. When she meets Raeger, Annie falls hard. But as Oak Tree's lady killer, Raeger keeps her at a distance. When she meets Klaus, Annie finds a friend while he finds love. Will Raeger ever look Annie's way? Will Annie ever look Klaus's way?
1. i see you

AN: Hello everyone! A new story for a new year! It's from Story of Seasons so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I can do this. I can do this. Can I do this? Yes, I can definitely do this. As Mom always said, there is no room for negativity. I stared up at my new field. It was all mine, along with the house and barn that came with it. It was all my responsibility. I would be the one to either bring this farm to life or watch it crumble into ash…great. I exhaled and pinched the bridge of my nose. No bad thoughts Annie, come on. My ancestors did this right? Before the moved to the city? If they can do it, so can I! I rested my hoe on my shoulder and stared intensely at the untilled field. This is going to be a lot of work but what have I got to lose?

I swung the hoe into the dirt, creating a plot for seeds. See, this isn't so hard. I continued to swing my hoe into the dirt till I had created plots across the field. I breathed a sigh of contentment and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I had tilled my first field. Mom would be proud of me. I smiled at the thought of her and grabbed the seeds from my pouch. To be fair, she would have been proud with whatever I chose to do but I think she would have been extra proud knowing I chose Oak Tree Town. She always talked about her summers in this town when she visited with her parents. She would tell me of the vendors that came from different countries to trade with the farmers and the things she saw traded. She swore that she saw someone buy a monkey from a vendor. I always thought she was joking about that one.

Maybe it's because of those stories that I jumped at the chance to come here. The flyer said they needed a rancher…and while I'm no farmer, they gave me the farm. They asked if I was willing to risk it all, my life in the city, for the uncertain life of a farmer. Veronica, the Guild Master, had made it sound like I was going on a daring quest that I could die on. I said yes. Truthfully, I wanted some uncertainty in my life. I did not want to follow the steps that had been laid out for me. I didn't want to work in an office or in a bank or in any dead-end job. I've been on my own since Mom passed so I had no ties to my life in the city. I had nothing holding me back from the future I had decided on. Besides, I always wanted to know what a farming lifestyle would be life. One of my school friends Rachel had moved out to a farm a few years back, as far as I know, she had never regretted her decision. I hoped I would be the same way. Oak Tree was my new start. I could be whomever I wanted in this town. I did not need to avert my eyes from the strangers and wish they would not speak to me. I could be social. I did not need to be shy anymore, right? Then again, maybe being shy would be best. Then I could focus on my work and make this farm shine. Yeah, yeah, I like shy.

I farmed through the morning, ensuring my turnips were planted and watered. My new cow, given to me by my neighbor Eda, was milked and she stood pleasantly in her pasture. I looked at my watch, it was only noon. I had the whole afternoon to do whatever I pleased. I could go into town and go meet some of the villagers. I had already been living in Oak Tree for two weeks. I had spent about a week at Eda's house, learning the basics of farming, and a few nights at my own house. I had not spoken to anyone except for Eda, Veronica, and a young farmer Fritz. I liked Fritz. His smile was infectious and his energy was never-ending. He was a beginner just like myself but he taught me how to hand fish in the river. But he was a little overwhelming. He could talk and talk and talk never once coming up for air. I'm always nervous around people like that, wondering if they thought why I never talked back or chatted as much as they do. Fritz asked little questions, which had pleased me, and spent most of the time telling me stories about the town or his life. I just sat there listening. I really enjoyed it. I like being a girl of few words. I've never minded being shy. I always preferred it really. I pocketed my tools and started to walk towards town. I haven't taken the time to actually visit my new home. I lived north of the village itself, most of the farms were outside of the village. It was not a very long walk to town, maybe about ten minutes. I didn't mind; I loved walking in the forest and the hills. I hummed along to my favorite songs as I passed the fields between my farm and Oak Tree. The fields were bare except for the recently dug plots. I wonder what grew here and who owns them. Ms. Veronica and Eda had told me there were four farmers in Oak Tree. I knew Fritz was one of them, but who were the other two? They're probably very successful. I'll probably never be as successful as them. My cheeks grew hot with shame. I have to stop thinking like that.

"Hey, Annie!" I heard Fritz's cheery voice behind me. I turned round and saw him running across the bridge from his farm, his arms waving in the air.

"Hi, Fritz." I waved to him.

"How are you doing?" He caught up to me, breathing heavily, "Still happy with the farm life?"

"It's sweatier than I imagined," I remarked, "Also I have a few blisters on my hands." I looked down at my palms. All that work with the hoe had given me three blisters on my palms. This was only the beginning; I know I would never have soft tender hands again.

"Oh, that's alright! Soon you'll have calluses and you won't even feel blisters." Fritz shot me his cheery smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Joy." I sighed, "This is going to be tougher than I had anticipated."

Fritz nodded, "But the rewards outweigh the pain, I assure you. You'll be great at this." As he nodded, his red spiky hair bounced up and down. How did he get his hair to be like that? Fritz was talking yet I could not stop staring at his hair. Does he use gel? No, it looks too natural…maybe he didn't brush it.

"Anyways, are you heading into Oak Tree?" Fritz's question brought me out of my thoughts of his hair and back into reality.

"Yes, I haven't been to town yet. I thought I would go look around, maybe say hello to some of the villagers." Or just stare at them hoping they come talk to me instead.

"That's great! I'll come with you! I'll introduce you to some folks!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me towards town. Maybe this was a good thing, Fritz was an extrovert. He could easily talk to everyone around him.

"Fritz!" A girl called to us when we entered town. She had a long bob of brown hair with a white bow headband resting above her bangs. She wore a bright yellow dress that complimented her skin tone. She energetically called Fritz name again, waving at us.

"That's Lillie," Fritz told me, "She's the town weathergirl."

"Why does a village of about thirty people need a weather girl?" I was dumbfounded.

Fritz lifted his finger to his mouth in thought, "You know, I really have no idea! But it helps us, farmers." He waved to Lillie, "Hi Lillie!" We walked to her. She was very pretty, with large blue eyes and a happy smile.

"I've been looking for you!" She spoke to Fritz; "Ms. Veronica needs to speak with you about your rented field."

He waved off her message; "I'll see her later. I'm showing Annie around town." Lillie looked to me in surprise, her blue eyes wide, but she wore a very warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Lillie! It's very nice to meet you. Ms. Veronica told me about you."

"I'm Annie. It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you liking it here in Oak Tree? I know it's probably very different from where you came from, but this is a great town." She asked me.

I nodded slightly, "I like what I see so far. I'm just grateful to be here."

She turned to Fritz, "I like her." She turned back to me, "Well let me and Fritz show you around!" She linked her arm through mine and guided me through the main plaza of town. Fritz followed behind us with a whistle. Lillie spoke so fondly of Oak Tree, I could tell she really loved this town. She introduced me to every person we met then dragged me off before I had a chance to say hello. She taught me the short history of the town and who lived in each building. We floated into another part of town with trees and large beautiful houses. Unlike the main plaza, this area was quiet except for the sound of the breeze. I saw a lone dark-haired man standing near a bench, with a notebook in his hand. Lillie saw him as well and I saw her smile descend into a smirk.

"You'll have to introduce yourself alone I'm afraid," She told me.

"What why?" I spoke surprised. Lillie had been so happy to introduce me to everyone but now she wouldn't.

"Lillie has had this stupid crush on him for years." Fritz piped up, "He doesn't know she exists." Lillie punched up and I heard an 'ow' from Fritz.

"Even if this small town?"

She sighed, "Yeah even in a small town like this. Besides his taste in things, even in women, is more sophisticated than what Oak Tree has to offer."

"Except for Iris!" Fritz declared.

"Except for Iris," Lillie repeated. She unlinked our arms and pushed me towards him, "Good luck!" She winked at me. I inhaled sharply. I can do this. I walked up to the man. He dropped his notebook and watched me approach him. I immediately regretted walking up to him. He was taller than I, by quite a bit. He had a pensive look on his face like he was studying me as I approached him. Well here goes nothing.

I stared up at the dark-haired man with the elegant air. He was older than I. He was also very handsome. His sensuous lips were parted in surprise. He looked at me with golden eyes, puzzled, "Hi." I mumbled.

"Pardon?" His voice was sophisticated, one of someone who had been educated throughout his life. My cheeks grew hot from the embarrassment.

"Hi," I repeated a little louder and clearer, "I'm Annie. I'm the new farmer in town."

"Ah yes. I've heard about you from Ms. Veronica."

"Hopefully, it was all good things," I remarked quickly.

If chuckles could be elegant then this man had mastered it, "Yes quite, you do not need to worry about that. My name is Klaus. I am a perfumer."

"It's really nice to meet you." I smiled, "My mother always loved perfume."

"It enhances the senses. An excellent perfume creates an experience for its wearer and the people around her. I long to make such a perfume." He held himself high yet I could hear the doubt in his voice. This man has two faces. The face he shows the people around him, and then the face he only shows himself. He wanted to create this perfume, but he doesn't believe he can. His thoughts were akin to mine, as are the faces.

I brushed a stray hair from my face, "If you ever create such a perfume, then I love to experience it."

He smiled earnestly, "And I would love to share it with you."

My smile grew larger, showing my teeth, "I-I should go. There are still so many people I have to meet. I'll see you again, Klaus."

"I hope so," He replied. I turned around to walk away, "Fresh grass and mint." I heard Klaus mumble behind me. I bit my lip to hide my growing smile and walked back over to Fritz. He was still chatting with Lillie. They stopped talking as soon as I approached.

"What did you think of Klaus?" Lillie asked, "He's quite the gentleman isn't he?"

I nodded slightly, "He's very…sophisticated."

"And he's extremely handsome!" Lillie added then sighed, "But I'm afraid he is not interested in the girls in town. I have a theory that he thinks we're all too common for him. He's looking for a princess and not a pauper."

I looked back at Klaus, he was walking towards the forest, a small notebook in his hand, "Yeah I think I agree with that theory."

"He's alright." Fritz shrugged.

Lillie playfully poked him, "You're just jealous because all the girls in town fawn over him or Raeger."

He batted her finger away, "No I'm not! I just feel really stupid when I talk to him. He likes to talk about poetry and perfume and what do I know about that? If he wants to talk animals or dirt, then we'd be best friends. The other day, he asked me what my opinion was on Wagner's operas. I said I had no idea who that was and I swear he gasped. Then he proceeded to tell me about the operas. My mind wandered away about two minutes into the lecture." Fritz crossed his arms, "But don't let my experience deter you, Annie, or anything! He's just…different than the rest of us."

"Except Iris and Mistel." Lillie piped up.

"Except Iris and Mistel," Fritz repeated, "Come on, let's go see Gunther and Corona! They're the carpenters and you'll probably buy most of your material from them. They're super nice! Gunther also fishes and last summer he caught a fish that was 400cm!" Fritz told me more stories as we walked towards the house. I watched up ahead at the trade depot, which was empty as always. But I saw a young man and a young woman exiting. They were chatting and walking towards the stairs. I looked at the young man; he wore a long red apron over his black pants and a black vest of a white shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had brown hair that fell over his forehead. He had an easy-going smile on his face as he chatted with the girl beside him. I felt my heart pound, he was very attractive.

"Oh hey, there's Raeger!" Lillie noticed them as well.

"With his new girlfriend no doubt." Fritz groaned, "Man how does this keep happening. All the out-of-town girls just flock to him. It's just not fair! How does he keep getting all these new girlfriends!?"

"Does he have a lot of them?" I found myself asking. I kept my eyes on the two ahead of us. The girl was laughing at something he said. She touched his shoulder playfully before looping her arm with his. I tore my eyes away.

Lillie looked to Fritz, "Yeah I guess. He's the town's lady-killer. But they never last long. All the girls return to their homes with a story-book vacation romance to tell."

"I've never seen one last more than a season," Fritz added, the back of his head resting on his entwined fingers, "He's a super great guy, though. He's my best friend. Don't let our gossip prevent you from talking to him! He's kind and he's hard working. He runs the restaurant about five days a week all afternoon into the night. Today's just his day off today so he's spending it with a tourist."

"You'll meet him eventually, maybe just not today," Lillie added. I nodded and continued to follow the others to Gunther's. But I could not get his image out of my mind. He looked very kind. He looked happy. Before we enter Gunther's, I glanced back at the stairs and watched him walk away. I had a feeling this was a sight I would become very familiar with. I should turn away yet my eyes remained on his figure, wishing he would look my way.


	2. you meet me

AN: Hey everyone, here's chapter two. So I'm going to be a little eccentric and try and do three POVS! So this isRaeger's first POV chapter. Klaus' will be chapter 3 and the Annie's will be in chapter 4 and so forth! Let's see how long this lasts! Thanks, lovelies!

* * *

I closed the restaurant's door with a sigh before locking up. Wednesdays were so tedious. I needed the day off but there was little to do in Oak Tree Town. I knew there were no vendors in the depot today so that left my afternoon to be filled with idleness and boredom. The hot sun beat down on me, which was strange for an early spring day. This did not bode well for the farmers. Hot springs usually meant very hot summers. Summer was always so harsh here yet the winters were so cold. Once again, I asked myself why I continued to live here. I did not need to answer the question. It stood before me. Grandpa's restaurant. It was his pride and joy. He built it by hand and manned it all by himself till I moved in with him. Just like myself, I always saw him happiest when he was cooking for his customers. I had considered selling it and moving on when he passed but there were too many memories, too many good memories to forget. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Oak Tree had become my home and the restaurant was now my pride and joy.

I pocketed the restaurant keys in my pocket and walked towards the river. I waved to those I passed and they waved back to me. That was perhaps one of the benefits of living in such a small town, everyone knows everyone and we help one another. But on the other hand, we all know each other's gossip. Whenever one of my relationships failed, everyone else in town seemed to know it almost instantly. I knew which couples were fighting, whose business was faltering, and who had the best chance at winning festivals. It grows tiresome over time. We need more people in this town. I took my time walking towards the river, I had no rush. I had all afternoon to myself. Usually, everyone was taking their lunch by now, so it would be quiet. It would be the perfect spot to sit and read. I had my favourite spot, right under a big oak tree by Elise's rice fields, I would sit there and watch the river pass by or read my books. It was a secluded spot, I was even sure no one else knew where it was. I had only ever seen Elise there but she was too focused on her fields to even see me.

I dug my hands into my pockets as I walked passed the guild's fields towards my spot. I slowed my pace when I heard humming ahead of me. A young woman was sitting at my spot. She was sitting at the base of the trunk, her orange skirt splayed out on the grass, covering her legs. Her light brown hair hung in a loose braid over her shoulder. She held a red cloth in her hands, her attention fixed onto said cloth. I noticed a small book lying next to her well. I had never seen her before. I thought back to Veronica telling me about a new farmer moving in. I hadn't thought much about it at the time, we already have four resident farmers in Oak Tree, and a fifth wouldn't create a stir. Perhaps this girl was she? She looked young, probably a few years younger than I. She was very pretty, in a natural way.

"Hey," I spoke to her finally. Her humming stopped and she dropped the cloth from her hands. She looked towards me in surprise. Instantly, her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Hi!" She jumped up, "I'm sorry! I'm not trespassing am I?" She brushed her hands on her white apron.

"Trespassing?" I spoke confused, "What are you-ah the fields right." I looked to Elise's field behind me, "You're mistaking me for one of the farmers. Don't worry, you're not trespassing. Even if you were, I wouldn't tell. Although I am surprised to find you in my secret spot" I smiled at her, "I thought I was the only one who knew about this place." I gestured to the tree. I didn't know how it was possible but her cheeks grew redder as she looked at herself in surprise.

"I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea! I just thought this was a nice spot. I'm so sorry!" She repeated again before bowing her head apologetically.

I smiled at her again, "There's no need for an apology. You've done nothing wrong." I assured her, "I don't think we've properly met. You must be the new farmer I was told about. I'm Raeger. "I run the restaurant in town."

She looked back at me, "Yeah, that's me. I'm Annie." She glanced down at her boots, her blush still intense, "Well it was nice to meet you. I should get going." She picked up her book and the red cloth.

"Hey," I put my hands up, "Wait a minute, you don't have to leave. You were here first. I interrupted you. I'll leave." I smiled again before turning round to leave.

"No!" She grabbed my arm, "This is your spot. I can't make you leave. You obviously came here to sit and relax and I can't take that away from you. Go ahead, I'll go elsewhere." She told me. I looked down at her small hand holding onto my shirt sleeve. Annie did the same and quickly dropped my arm with a horrified look on her face. Her cheeks were as red as apples.

"Then where will you go?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. I don't have a spot yet. I just have to look for one. Hopefully, it will have a secluded view of the river just like this." She brushed a stray hair out of her face.

I couldn't kick this girl out. She was already so embarrassed and she was new in town. She seemed so happy and content till I came by. I couldn't let her leave, "How about we stay here together. We share it?" I offered, "We can both sit here and read. There doesn't have to be any chatting if you don't want any, and we can just enjoy the seclusion and river?"

For the first time, Annie smiled, showing off her brilliant teeth, "I-I would like that."

I gestured to the grass beneath the tree, "Then after you madame." Annie sat on her knees, her orange skirt spreading around her. I sat next to her, leaning my back on the trunk of the tree. I looked to the girl beside me. She was calmer now. Her intense blush had subsided and I could see a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her skin was milky white and clear. I could see eyes more clearly as well. They were olive green. I wonder if Annie likes olives. She put down her book and held the red cloth in her hands.

"Do you mind if I ask what that is?" I asked her.

"It's my hat." She bit her lip; "I got it caught on a branch when I walking back from town and tore it. I'm trying to figure out how to sew it back together." She exhaled loudly, "I'm barely a farmer, and I am definitely not a seamstress."

"If you'd like, I can fix it." I ran my hands through my hair.

Her olive eyes grew large with surprise, "You can sew?"

"I've sewn stuffed chickens before, I think I can handle a hat," I told her.

She blushed slightly, "Sorry. Thank you." She handed me the red hat. A needle with red thread stuck out of the hat. I began sewing the tear shut. I could feel Annie's eyes on me, watching my hands seamlessly move on the fabric. The tear itself was small, so it did not require much skill.

"So what's your story?" I asked her.

"My story?" She cocked her head, spilling her honey brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, your life story!" I laughed, "Who is Annie and how did she become to be?" Annie remained silent, thinking deeply on her answer I'm sure.

"It's still being written." She finally said.

I chuckled, "That's a terrific answer! I've never heard that one before. Okay, let me ask you this if you could describe your life in one word, what would that be?"

She thought for a second, "Observant."

"And why is that?" I inquired.

She only shrugged, "I've spent much of my time observing others live their lives. Then I decided I wanted to do that too."

"On the outside looking in?"

"Exactly." She nodded, "What about yourself?"

I thought as I finished sewing the tear, "Expectations." I spoke truthfully.

"Do you have many of them?" She asked.

"Not so many now but it was different in the past. Now all I expect of myself is to ensure the restaurant stays open." I handed her hat back. She took with a small smile and put it back on her head.

"Thank you…Raeger." She picked up her book and I did the same. We did not say another word as we opened our books and consumed ourselves in our literature. But occasionally, I watched her out of the corner of my eye. I watched her facial expressions as she read and how tendrils of her hair fell across her pensive face. I watched her slender fingers move across each page with tenderness and care.

I finally put my book down when I noticed the orangey haze of the sun setting. I stretched my arms above my head before checking the time. It was close to 6. I stood and stretched my sleepy legs. Annie removed her eyes from her book and watched me stand.

"It was nice to meet you." She smiled at me. She brushed her braid over her shoulder. In this light, it looked less brown and more golden, "I'm sure I will see you around town."

"You should come to the restaurant," I told her, "I'll cook you a meal you won't forget."

Her cheeks reddened, "Of course! I love food!"

"If not, then I hope to see you here next Wednesday." I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'll bring some food next time too. I really enjoyed this, it's nice to sit with some good company and read."

"Of course." She nodded, her eyes staring at the grass, "I enjoyed it as well."

"Bye Annie." I shot her one last smile before departing.

"Bye Raeger." Her voice was soft. I left her company and walked back to town with a smile on my face. I usually did this whenever I left a girl's company but this was different. This girl was different. She was not flaunting herself as the tourist girls do. Those girls throw themselves at me. Annie looked almost terrified to be sitting next to me. But she was witty and kind. She was different. I liked that.

I walked back to the restaurant. Fritz was leaning against one of the outside tables, whistling and twirling his hammer around. I sighed. Last time he played around like that, I had to replace the stool.

"If you break my table, I might have to ban you from my property," I called to him. He stopped whistling and waved, a huge grin on his face. His red hair looked even redder in the setting sun.

"Hey man, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He replied.

"I was reading at my secret spot," I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "You mean that tree by Elise's field? It's hardly a secret. Elise sees you reading there every week. But I meant about this morning! I was showing the new farmer girl the town and you were walking around with a new girl. What happened to Claudia?"

I shrugged, "What else, she left town. She was a bit of a nightmare, though. Also, she said my cooking was just 'okay'."

Fritz laughed, "So she was a total nightmare then. Yeah too bad you were with that girl this morning, you could have met Annie!"

"I did."

Fritz stared at me in confusion, "When?"

"This afternoon. She was sitting at my spot."

"And?" Fritz leered at me.

"And what?"

"Did you talk to her or just scare her off? She's pretty shy." Fritz crossed his arms across his thin chest.

I crossed my arms defensively, "We chatted for a while. I fixed her hat and then we spent the rest of the afternoon reading. It was nothing."

Fritz didn't look convinced, "Dude, it's rarely anything with you. What did you think of her?"

I thought of Annie again. I could tell she was embarrassed easily and cautious of what she said. But when she smiled, I could tell she meant it. I liked her smile, "She was great. I hope to get to know her better." I spoke truthfully.

Fritz sighed, "Raeger no." His voice had taken a serious tone, almost unheard of with Fritz.

"What?" I spoke in a careful tone.

Fritz uncrossed his arms and slung his arm around my shoulders, "Annie lives here. She is not a tourist. She's staying for the foreseeable future. You can't treat her like all those girls. You can't make her fall for you and then back off when you're bored. She's a good girl. Do not date her." Fritz warned me with a stare that made me feel uneasy, "Be her friend just like you're friends with all the girls in town. She's a good girl Raeger. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken."

I exhaled, trying to swallow Fritz's words, "you make me sound like a monster."

Fritz smirked, "A monster? No. A dog? Yes."

The side of my lip quipped into a smirk, "That doesn't make me feel much better."

"Come on buddy, you know I'm right." Fritz led me towards the restaurant. I sighed. He was right. There was a reason everyone called me heartbreaker behind my back. All the girls came and went, mostly because they left town and because I had no desire to continue a relationship with them. I had no idea how to have a relationship beyond one season…so I avoided them. Fritz was right. I was a dog.

"Yeah alright. I see your point. I swear I will not try to make her fall in love with me. I'll keep her at an arm's distance." I told my friend. Fritz smiled once more and began to tell me about his day. The serious tone had disappeared from his voice. I once again felt at ease. I know I swore I would not make her try and fall in love with me but I had a sinking feeling that it was a promise I would have a hard time keeping.


	3. she is lavender

Klaus POV

I breathed in the warm spring air. I rather enjoyed springtime. It was different than the cold and strong winter with its scents of pine and the snow. Spring was the scent of wildflowers and grass. It also smelled of fresh dirt, the newly broken earth mixed with the warm air. I wandered through the upper mountain paths, near the Gild's rental fields. I liked to spend my afternoon wandering the trails, finding inspirations for perfumes. I want to replicate the smells of nature, the natural scent of the wilderness around me.

It was early afternoon; the spring sun was warm on my exposed skin. It would have been a beautiful afternoon for a horse ride. Despite all my years here in Oak Tree, I still find the emergence of the spring to be one of the most charming things about this town. I know the farmers would disagree with my assertion as well as the merchants, to them spring was expensive after spending saving through the winter months.

I heard a loud whinny behind me. I turned around with curiosity. Horses were not that common around town. I knew Elise had her white mare that she occasionally rode into town but, unfortunately, she was the only one. My eyes were greeted with the muzzle of a strong brown quarter horse. His warm brown eyes blinked at me as he nudged me. I chuckled and stroked his muzzle, "Hello. Aren't you beautiful? Now whom do you belong to?"

"That would be me." I heard a sigh next to me. Annie. My chest tightened at the sound of her voice, "I'm sorry Klaus." She gently took the horse's reins in her hands, "I turned my back for a second just to collect a piece of lumber and he just wandered off. I think he has a short attention span."

"That is quite alright Annie," I told her, "I think the magnificent creature is hungry. He must have smelt this." I reached into my bag and pulled out an apple, "This was supposed to be my lunch," I told the horse before me, "But I think you would enjoy it much more than I." I feed it to Annie's horse. He ate with fervour. His lips tickled against my hand.

"Maybe I should let you have him." Annie quipped up.

I laughed, "No I could not take this creature from you. He is yours. Although I would be lying if I did not say I was tempted." I took a step back from the horse and gave Annie my full attention. Her honey brown hair was pulled into a high bun with tendrils of her hair falling on the sides of her face. Her cheeks were rosy from exertion and I noticed the dirt on her skirt. She must have just finished her work for the day. All her days in the sun have given her a sun-kissed complexion. I could also see the dusting of freckles across her nose.

She patted her horse with a smile, "I don't doubt it. He's gorgeous. I still can't believe Elise traded him with me. She even let me choose his name."

"An important choice! And what did you decide upon?"

"Victor."

"That is a fine name," I told her, "Well hello to you Victor." I bent my head to Victor. He whinnied softly.

Annie giggled next to me, "I think he likes you."

"Yes, I seem to have that quality." I smiled at her. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she ducked her head, "How are you on this day Annie? Are you adjusting well to the farm?" I asked her. She raised her head again.

"It's a lot of work but I'm trying." The sides of her lips turned into a small smile, "Although I'm very tired for most of the day. I've barely made it to town this week… the farm's kept me so busy…I've been getting up so early yet, I never seem to finish my to-do list."

"Yes, the farmer's lifestyle requires early mornings. Well if you like, I have coffee at my house. I can make you a cup of coffee whenever you feel the need for it." I offered.

"I would like that." She smiled again, "I really need to thank you."

I looked at her with some confusion, "What for?"

She tucked the tendrils of her hair behind her ear; "You've been so kind to me over the past week since I moved in. I wish I could repay you somehow but all I really have to my name right now is my animals and the turnips in my bag…"

I waved off her praise, "I am just being a kind neighbour. I expect everyone else has treated you with such kindness."

"Some of them yes. But you've been one of the nicest people around." She smiled brightly, "Take the compliment or not, I just want you to know how grateful I am. I was worried about not fitting in here and you have helped me feel included. It may sound stupid, but I like being included. I'm just so used to watching from the outside…that it feel amazing to be incorporated for once." Her cheeks reddened slightly, "Oh I'm sorry. You don't want to listen about my old life."

"No!" I nodded, "I would quite enjoy that. I enjoy hearing stories of the cities beyond our borders as well as getting to know you better Annie. I will tell you with honesty that you are one of the most interesting people in Oak Tree. I would call it an honour to get to know you better." She averted her eyes from me once more. She embarrassed easily, I could tell. But I enjoyed seeing the flushing of her cheeks; it made her look more alive. She reminded me of a summer's day…with her warm hair and her sun-kissed complexion. Her olive green eyes were lively and filled with wonder. She was a beautiful girl. I would be idiotic to deny that. But she was young. She was an adult in her own right, most likely around the age of twenty. Alas, she was still a young girl to me. It was a shame truly. If only I were only a few years younger…I would have attempted to sweep her off her feet. But those days were over. My work only mattered now. This girl before me could be nothing more than a neighbour or a friend. Any of those thoughts of romance will be pushed down inside of me. Yet when I see her smile, I feel the quickening of my heart and my pit in my stomach grow.

"Anyways, I should go." She grabbed Victor's reins once more, "I have to get to the depot the Silk Country booth leaves for the week. Will I see you soon?" She asked me.

"Of course." I nodded to her, "I am never too hard to find." I remarked. Annie giggled and smiled once more. She waved goodbye to me and led her horse towards town. I watched her walk away, listening to her humming, till she disappeared from my view. Lavender. She was lavender. She was calming. I am always at ease when I'm near her…if only I could do the same for her.


	4. i want to thrive

AN: Hey everyone, sorry about not updating sooner. I got very busy with school and also lost myself for a while but I'm back! I may not update frequently but I want to be able to share this story with you all. Thank you for waiting and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I stretched my weary arms in the air and yawned loudly. My scythe lay at my feet along with my watering can. The heat of the spring sun beat down on me. How long had I been at it today? I cupped my eyes, trying to keep the sun from blinding me. The sun was directly above me, meaning it had to be past noon. I yelped loudly. Noon! I promised Madam Eda I would have tea with her at noon. I quickly put my tools in my bag and ran to the neighbouring farm. I owed the world to Madam Eda. She let me room with her when I first moved here and she taught me everything I needed to know about farming. I was useless at first. She was elderly, which surprised me at first. I didn't understand how an old woman could run a farm by herself but she quickly changed my mind. She was a spry lady. I had seen her take control of cows twice her size. She had become something of a fairy godmother to me. She gave me a cow soon after I moved into my own house.

I knocked on her wooden door. I heard her voice from within the house and opened the door. Madam Eda was sitting at her table, knitting mittens. I smiled despite myself. Even if she was a farmer, Madam Eda had a grandmother feeling to her that made me feel completely at home.

"Annie!" She exclaimed with a toothy grin, "At last, I had a feeling you were going to be running late. I just put the kettle on the stove so we have a few minutes!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, I completely lost track of time!" I apologized and bowed my head slightly in embarrassment.

She waved off my apology, "Child, it's all right. New farms take time. They desire all of your attention and rarely give anything back! It's like being married." She motioned to the chair sitting next to her, "Come sit and relax for a while. Tell me how you are doing. I feel like I haven't seen you all season!" I felt my cheeks heat up. I hadn't really left my farm in a few weeks. I never needed to. Fritz had visited a few times and taught me some pointers with the animals. I had seen Gunther most often than most since he came to oversee my construction attempts. But I did leave my farm, on Wednesday afternoons, so I could read with Raeger. Even though the last few times had been less about reading since we spent most of the afternoons talking. I no longer felt shy around him and my cheeks did not flame when he spoke to me. We had a lot in common surprisingly except that I was a horrid cook.

"It's promising! Summer is just around the corner and I'm considering growing corn. I'm worried about the heat, though." I told her. Eda nodded along with my words.

"Summer is the worst season. It's so dreadfully hot and it's easy for the crops to fail but I have faith in you, Annie. You'll succeed." Almost like clockwork, the kettle screamed from the stove. Madam Eda pushed herself out of her chair and hobbled to the stove, pouring the water into a teapot. Madam Eda placed the hot teapot on the table in front of me. I jumped to my feet to take it from her but she waved me down.

"I may be old Annie, but I can carry a pot of tea." She smiled, "I run a farm all by myself you know."

I nodded, "How can I forget, you taught me everything I know." I poured the tea into my teacup and Madam Eda's as she took her time sitting down. She smiled once more and dumped a few teaspoons of sugar into her tea.

"Unfortuantely, farming is just one of those things that you have to experience rather than teach. I could never teach you how to deal with the long days or how to 'talk' to your crops." She took a sip from her cup.

I shrugged, "I know. That first week here made me think that it was going to be so simple. It's a lot harder than I thought. I thought I was busy enough but Madam Veronica gave me lease to the root crop field…"I sighed and ran my fingers through my loose hair, "I need more hours in the day especially if I want to improve and be as successful as Elise." My cheeks grew hot at the thought of Elise. She was always stopping by to inspect my farm. She was appalled at the quality of my crops compared to hers. I know I'm a beginner but it's still mortifying to hear someone say your hard work has amounted to nothing.

"Do not let Elise scare you, Annie." Eda sipped her tea once more, "She just does not like new competition. She has been the best farmer in Oak Tree for a while and your arrival could rival her claim." Eda shot me a wink.

I raised my eyebrows at such a notion, "She has nothing to worry about. I have none of the experience Elise has. I could never be as good as her."

"It may be about the experience my dear but it's also about heart. Elise has known nothing but the luxury of her mansion. She farms but she spends most of her days designing clothes and ordering about her servants. She would never want to be in your shoes. You, Annie, are a true farmer. That farm of yours, no matter how little or how insignificant you find it, is the product of your sweat and tears."

I stirred my spoon in my teacup, watching it swirl, "I don't know. I don't want to be better than anyone. I just want to keep my head down and work." I sighed.

Madam Eda chuckled as she sipped her tea, "That, my dear, is already impossible. I've heard that you've already caused a few heads to turn."

I looked up from my tea, my cheeks hot, "What do you mean?"

Eda placed down her teacup, "There is one thing about this town I should warn you about. It is full of gossip. It is just one of the consequences of living in such a small town. We have nothing better to do than to gossip with each other. I've heard from a few that you have caused a stir amongst our young men in town."

I felt my jaw open, "Me? I'm barely in town!"

"Perhaps that is why you are so intriguing to them." Her eyes twinkled, "You are elusive. You are this beautiful young girl who moves here to farm and not fawn over the men! You are an anomaly in this town."

I sighed loudly into my hands, "I have no interest in dating right now!" I told her, "I have a farm to take care of and I have the stupid crop contest this week that I won't win but I can't embarrass myself!" My voice was flustered and I knew I was rushing through my sentences, "Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

Eda looked alarmed, "Annie, where is this coming from?"

"What if I'm not good at this? What if my farm never starts to succeed and I'm just dragging along the inevitable…"

Madam Eda took one of my hands in her own and squeezed gently, "Annie honey, you are doubting your ability when you have no cause. I saw so much potential in you that first week. You may have some setbacks over the course of your life but you will succeed. I guarantee it."

"How?"

"Because I had the same thoughts when my husband died. I had to run the farm alone and I never thought I could do it. But I did, and I know you will. My darling girl, you are endless with potential. I would not be surprised that by next spring, you will have won the crop festival."

I tried not to cry but tears overcame my desire. They rolled down my cheeks and dropped onto the table. I had never heard those words from someone before. Madam Eda believed in me even if I didn't. Even if I never believed in myself again, she always would.

"Thank you, Madam Eda." I wiped away the tears yet the corners of my lips were pulled into a smile.

"We all need some encouragement at some point. Despite how much we all gossip, the people in this town care for one another. We always look after one of our own. You don't have to do this alone, we will always come to help." She patted my hand once more and returned to her teacup, "You find family among us eventually. And maybe, just maybe, you will want to test the waters of love. I know there of some that would line up waiting for that day."

I took a sip of my tea, "I imagine you're not going to tell me who they are."

Eda chuckled, "Of course not, that you would the fun. Love is supposed to be fun."

I laughed along with her. We changed subjects and talked throughout the afternoon until the sun sank below the horizon. Yet the whole time, I had the lingering thoughts of Raeger in the back of my head. Was he one of these men Eda had mentioned? Was he lining up waiting for me? Despite our afternoons together, I had found no inkling of anything greater than friendship. Besides he could have any girl he wanted, why would he want me?


	5. you make me wanna be better

AN: Hey everyone! Here's something to tide you over till I finish my exams. Thank you for the kind words and critiques which are greatly appreciated!

* * *

I sighed deeply as I leaned against the front counter. I waved goodbye the giggling girls exiting the restaurant. It's been a constant rush since Summer started. Despite Oak Tree barely getting any tourists, any tourists that did come always came in the summer. We had the majestic mountains and nature that was untouched by the blemishes of modernity or industry. Or well that's what Miss Veronica kept telling me to say. I really didn't care why people came to Oak Tree. It was always good business for me but it always wore me out.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. The bell above the door dinged and I sat up straighter and put on my happy smile despite my tiredness.

Annie walked in, her olive eyes wide with curiosity.

"Annie?"

"So this is your restaurant…" she wandered around the tables and the chairs, dragging her fingers over the chairs, "I feel horrible for only seeing it now.." she made her way to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. Summer looked good on her. Her hair looked golden, probably from the sun's loving rays. Tendrils of hair framed her face that seemed to have escaped her messy braid. Her complexion was tanned from the sun. Her freckles had multiplied exponentially and now covered her nose and her cheeks. She was wearing shorts and a jean work shirt. She looked healthy. She looked happy.

"If you feel bad for never visiting, then I should feel horrible. I haven't been to your farm once." I countered.

She laughed gently, "I suppose you're right. We're horrible friends."

I moved in front of her and leaned on the counter, "What brings you to town? I haven't seen you in Oak Tree in weeks." Other than Wednesday afternoons, I never saw Annie. Fritz usually kept me updated with how busy she was. It seemed that the girl lived, breathed, and bled farm work. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't miss her.

"I needed to go to the depot and get some seeds. I was going to go straight back to the farm but I've been away from town for so long that…I'm taking the day off."

"You take a day off?" I whistled loudly, "Has the world come to the end?"

She shot me a look, "Oh shut up. I mean, all the work will still be there tomorrow. Besides Madam Eda told me there is more in life than that farm so here I am!" She smiled again, this time with her teeth. She looked so happy. It made my chest ache. I wanted to ignore that feeling. I needed to ignore that feeling. Despite how angry Fritz's words had made me, he was right. I'm a dog and I would hurt her in the end. She was so much better than I, purer even. Maybe one day, I would be good enough for her.

"Well, to celebrate," I reached into the small fridge beneath the counter, "a treat on the house." I handed her a bowl of Orange Ice Cream.

She looked at me with her common look of surprise, "Raeger, I can't take this! That's taking away profit from your restaurant!"

I waved off her concern, "It's my treat. Besides summer is the busiest season for the Restaurant so I won't be lacking any funds. Enjoy!"

She hesitated before finally taking a bite and I watched the smile spread across her face, "This is the best ice cream I've ever had!"

"If you're just saying that get more free ice cream out of me, I won't buy it." I teased. Annie only rolled her eyes and continued eating. She continued eating as the bell rang again. I turned to the door and Klaus the perfumer walked in. I tried not to register the shock on my face. Klaus had never been in my restaurant before. I don't even think I've spoken more than ten words to him since he moved here. He was a nice guy but he just had this air of elegance around him that never resonated with me. We didn't have anything in common it seemed so I didn't bother with trying to befriend him. He found friends with Mistel and Iris who were of the same calibre as him. I had a feeling he saw me as riff-raff.

"Hello Raeger." He nodded to me, "How are you faring today?"

I shot him my friendliest smile, "Quite well. How are you Klaus? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm perfectly content at the moment, thank you for asking." He looked around the restaurant until he saw Annie, "There is no need as I have found what I was looking for. Hello Annie." He approached Annie who still had her spoon in her mouth. She waved at him. He sat down next to her. I had to restrain myself from doing a double take. They knew each other? How? When?

"Hi Klaus, is it two already?" Annie looked at her watch, "Time really does fly."

"What are you two kids up to?" I asked, trying to mask something in my voice. I couldn't tell if it was curiosity or jealousy.

"Klaus wanted to come see my farm so I'm going to give him a tour." Annie smiled, "I think he just wants to see Victor again."

Klaus chuckled, "Victor is not the only reason of course." He looked at Annie tenderly. I looked at her to see if she saw that look but Annie was too focused on her ice cream.

"We should probably get going." Annie looked to Klaus before turning her attention back to me, "We shouldn't keep bothering you."

Klaus rose from his chair in agreement. Annie shot me a sweet smile before rising out her chair. They began walking towards the door together and words poured out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Annie wait!" my voice came out more panicked than I had hoped.

Annie turned back in confusion, as did Klaus yet she turned back to him, "I'll meet you outside." She told him. He nodded slightly and left the restaurant. Annie approached me over the till, her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Klaus?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "It never came up I guess. I'm not even sure if we're actually friends. I haven't seen him a while since I've been so busy. He's a nice guy. Why? Do you not like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him…he's just so…different than everyone in town. He likes all those posh things like opera, classical books, and art. It's just not what Oak Tree is about."

She frowned at me, "I didn't realize that there was something wrong with being different. I like all those things too, do I not belong here too?"

I shook my head, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

I wasn't sure. There was nothing wrong with Klaus. I was threatened by him when I never have before. But I couldn't tell that to her, "I'm just trying to make sure you're being careful."

"Why would you-"

The bell dinged and a high giggle echoed through the restaurant. A blonde girl-Claudia?- walked into the restaurant. She was one of the recent visitors to Oak Tree; I had met her briefly the night before when I was closing up shop. She giggled once she saw me and sashayed to the counter

"Hi Raeger, I was wondering if I could steal a bit of your time. I'm famished!" She shot me a seductive look. I laughed uneasily. I was really hoping she meant food. The girl had bright pink lipstick on her upturned lips. She wore a tight white shirt that showed off a bit too much cleavage and her vibrant pink bra underneath. Good grief.

"Sure thing, I'll be right with you after I finish this!" I told the girl. I tore my eyes off her and returned them to Annie, who now had her back to me.

"No that's alright." Annie walked towards the door, "I should go." Her hand rested on the door handle. Her face was a mystery to me. She looked unfazed by this girl. She did not look happy or sad or angry.

"Annie." I called out to her.

"Bye Raeger." She opened the door and walked out into the sunlight. I wanted to tell her to stay and tell this tourist girl to leave. I wanted to explain myself to her. I wanted to explain that I was just trying to be a good friend, even though I'm not sure how to do that. I wanted to be better. I could not deny but that girl walking out of my door made me want to be a better man.


	6. she is red riding hood

AN: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long but a friend had passed away and I was struggling to finish this chapter because of what happened but here it is! Hope you enoy!

* * *

Annie was in a different mood when she left Raeger's restaurant, I could tell. She had been rays of sunshine when we were inside yet now her face was stormy like a violent thundershower. She tried to hide it of course with a smile yet despite not knowing her well, i could tell she had a hard time hiding her feelings. But I did not wish to pry. Whatever was exchanged between her and Raeger was her business. I had figured they would have become friends. They were of a similar age and Raeger had one of those magnetic personalities. I had seen him flocked by the female visitors more than once. He would never be one of those who would be in a lack of company.

We walked in silence until we reached the river area. Annie cleared her throat, "Beautiful weather today huh?"

I raised my eyebrow at her despite the smirk on my face, "Have we already exhausted all topics of conversation that you had to resort to the weather?"

She groaned, "I know sorry! It was just too quiet and I didn't know what else to say! I was in such a good mood before." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I suspect whatever you and Raeger discussed was not ideal."

She opened her olive eyes and they rested on my face, "It wasn't him, it was some blonde bimbo who walked in the middle of our discussion." She rolled her eyes, "She came in with one goal in mind and I knew that whatever we were talking about now had to wait. Besides, it was a conversation that was not meant to be watched."

I had watched that visitor walk into the restaurant. She had played with her hair and lowered her top slightly before going in. I tried not to stare, "Ah yes I saw her. She looked determined."

Annie did not reply. Yet I could see what she was thinking through her expressions. She was angry. Angry at Raeger or at the tourist, I did not know. But she was angry. Yet it was the type of anger that held sadness within. She had told me once that she used to be an observer that she was on the outside looking in, and in that restaurant for a few seconds, her friend and had put her back into that position.

"You saw yourself on the outside again, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She sighed, "Like I was witnessing whatever story they would have created together. His attention wasn't on me anymore, it was on her."

"You care for him, don't you?" I asked carefully. I was sure of the answer but I needed to hear her say the words. It was foolish of me to even consider the thought of trying to seduce her, not that I had considered it. She was delicate. She was young. I could not prey upon her like the wolf onto Red Riding Hood.

She sighed loudly as we continued to walk to her farm, "It's that obvious, isn't it? I know it's stupid. I keep telling myself it's stupid. I have a farm to run, I don't have time to be lovesick over some stupid chef." She brushed her fallen hair off her forehead.

"It is not stupid to care for someone. It is a brave act." I told her, "Love is one of the greatest things that one can experience in this life. You should not hide your feelings. You should be able to express them, especially to one who is your friend." Annie listened to me intently as if I was a pastor of some sort. She was so young, so unused to the world around her. She had this youthful ignorance about her that intrigued me. She could probably outwit me or beat me in knowledge alone but when it came to matters of life, I felt she was unsure of her path and if she was making the right choices. Yet I remember being such a way when I embarked on my own for the first time. It takes many failure and setbacks in order to learn the way to navigate life seamlessly.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I'm just me. You must have seen that girl walk into the restaurant. Why would someone choose me when they could have that?" she motioned to her outfit. She wore a practical jean shirt tucked into orange shorts with her work boots on her feet. Her clothes were dusted with dirt. Her gloves stuck out of her rucksack. Her honey coloured hair was pulled into a messy type ponytail but some curled tendrils of her hair had escaped and framed her face. She had a dirt smear on her cheek yet despite it, she was stunning.

I chuckled, "Annie, you are remarkable as you are beautiful. If Raeger does not recognize that and would rather be with that type of girl then he does not deserve even one percent of your attention. I have a feeling that girl's personality could barely fill a thimble."

Annie laughed, her white teeth sparkling in the sunlight, "He would never pay that type of attention to me anyways. I'm just asking for my heart to be broken."

"Hearts are made to be broken." I mused.

Annie looked up at me quizzically, "Are you a poet now too?"

I chuckled, "Those are the immortal words of Oscar Wilde, I could not dare take credit for them."

"He's right." She sighed.

"Most playwrights are." I noted.

"Maybe you're right." She shot me a smile, "If I play it safe, I'll be nothing but miserable. I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what if I had been brave enough."

"It would be a weight lifted off your shoulders." I added.

"Thank you Klaus." She linked her arm through with mine as we finally approached the entrance of her farm, "I realize that might have been weird to talk about but I consider you a friend and I would hate for whatever 'that'" she moved her hands in the air referring to the incident, "was ruin our afternoon! I don't want you to think I mope around all the time."

"I could never think that." I told her, "You always have the brightest smile on your lips whenever I see you." She smiled once more yet I noticed the slight reddening of her cheeks. She was not accustomed to compliments. I couldn't imagine why.

"Hello Annie!" A voice called out to us from down the dirt path. Madam Eda was waving at us, "And hello to you Klaus!" She leaned heavily on her cane yet still waved with such energy. Madam Eda had been in Oak Tree longer than anyone in town. We was the town's grandmother in a way. She had touched everyone in such a manner that I could not say one bad thing about her.

"Hello Madam Eda!" Annie replied back. She withdrew her arm from mine and walked over to her neighbour. She hugged the tiny woman tightly.

"It's a beautiful day today isn't it dear? I went to your farm to see if you needed some lemonade and imagine my surprise when I saw it was empty! Taking a day off I see?" Madam Eda wagged her finger at Annie in mock scolding.

Annie laughed brightly, "I did what you told me to do!" She feigned surrender, "It is just too beautiful a day to spend alone so I thought I would fulfill the promise I made to Klaus and show him my farm finally."

"Ah of course. Well I left some lemonade in your house if you get thirsty, my dears. Now I should leave you two, I doubt you want this old woman tagging along." She chuckled to herself, "It's good to see you Klaus." She nodded to me, "I hope to see you soon as my rejuvenating perfume is almost gone you see."

"Of course Madam Eda, I will have some prepared for you whenever you find the time to visit." I nodded back. She smiled once more before departing back into her farm.

"Rejuvenating perfume?" Annie looked at me with a coy smile.

I shrugged, "It's what she calls it. I made her a mixture of her favourite scents a few years ago for her birthday and she loved it. She says it reminded her of her childhood hence she feels rejuvenated. I make her a new bottle every year or so. I imagine there are times in her life where she feels quite alone and I like to think that the perfume helps her think of happier times."

Annie nodded, "I try and see her as much as I can. I owe her everything. She always seems so happy but alone so much. I hate that." We walked towards the door of Annie's house. I took in the sight of her farm. It was small and trees littered the property. She could have much more farming plots but it would require effort to remove all the trees. The barn sat next to her house and a cow was grazing lazily in the front. It was quaint. It was a blooming farm, with room for so much potential.

Annie opened her front door and I followed in after her. Her home was sparsely furnished, with just a table, chairs, a bed, and one bookcase. It was small yet tidy. Just like her farm, her home had room for potential but that was up to Annie. Madam Eda's pitcher of lemonade sat on the table in front of us. Annie poured two glasses and excused herself to change into less dirty clothes. I wandered over to her bookshelf and examined her library. There were several English classics and even some Greek and Roman tragedies. She had the complete Charles Dickens collection much to my surprise. Annie did not seem much of a reader to me but then again, I know little about her. My eyes fell upon a photograph in a black frame sitting on the shelf. Annie was smiling next to an older woman akin to her. It had to be her mother. Annie and her mother looked very much alike with their honey gold hair and dimpled smiles. I picked up the frame to examine it further. I had not asked Annie about any family. I wonder where her mother is if Annie lives here.

"That's my mom." Annie spoke behind me. I turned around in surprise, guiltily still holding the frame. She had changed out her work clothes into a regular t-shirt and shorts.

"I apologize, I did not mean to pry." I put the frame back onto the bookshelf.

She waved off my apology, "I don't really care. The photo is out in the open. It's not a secret. She…uh…died last year." Annie looked down.

"Oh…I am terribly sorry Annie, I had no idea." My cheeks grew hot in embarrassment. I should not have picked up the photo.

"Yeah…I miss her a lot still but she spent her summers here when she was growing up so living her has really helped me feel connected to my mom, you know. She used to tell me all these wonderful stories of the vendors and the people in town. I loved Oak Tree without even laying eyes on it." She had a small smile on her lips.

"I understand that sentiment." I told her, "Do you have any other family?" I asked carefully, hopeful not to offend her.

"No, it was always just mom and I. I never needed anyone but my mom." She stood next to me and picked up the frame, "this was such a great day. School had just ended and mom had taken the whole day off work so we could go be "tourists," we went to the museum and went to the park and did all this stupid stuff." Annie took a deep breath before putting the frame back down, "That was the day she told me she was sick. Suddenly we had switched roles. I became the anxious parent stressing over a sick child. This was one of the last days I felt truly relaxed, well not until I moved here."

"I am truly sorry for your loss Annie." My voice was soft not only to comfort her but to comfort myself.

"Thanks Klaus." She looked up at me with her sad eyes and I longed to take the sadness away. I longed to see her happy smile again and not the lingering sadness in her eyes. I dared reach out to touch her but my body did not answer to my mind. I remained stoic as was expected of me.

"Now, shall we start out tour?" I changed the subject.

She nodded, "Yeah, let's do it. It's too nice outside to stay in here any longer." She walked with a spring in her step outside. I followed suite. I tried to think of the beauty of the day yet my mind always wandered back to her face and the intense desire I felt to hold her close to me. I wanted to embrace her and kiss away any tears that would have fallen. I felt a hole in my stomach form. I had feelings for Annie I could not deny it. Although I knew it would only end in heartbreak on my part, it was to be expected. She was a beautiful, vibrant, and caring young woman. Yet I know the truth. She will never see me in which I see her. I could be nothing of the sort. She was too young and I was…I. If she was Red Riding Hood, then I was the wolf…. longing to be a man.


	7. i wish for one day

AN: Hey everyone! Hope summer is treating you all well! Thanks for the lovely comments and critiques, they're really helping me continue this story! I'm going away for a few weeks so I won't have a new chapter out for you guys till later in July! But thanks for reading and love you all lots!

* * *

"Unbelievable. This is not happening. Do not tell me I left them in the material box..." I mumbled to myself. I fumbled around in my rucksack; looking for the gems I had laid away for my new shop but could not see the shiny gemstones looking back at me. I threw the rucksack on the ground and searched under the register table of my tiny cart, "The one day I actually need them, I sell them." I peered under the long tablecloth, hoping to see the glint of the topaz and rubies.

"Are you talking to yourself?" A voice echoed above me. I hit my head against the table in shock. Pain surged to the top of my head as I groaned loudly, "Did you just hit your head too?" the voice added. I crawled out from under the table, rubbing the tender spot on the top of my head. Fritz was looking at me with a quizzical look and a wide smile. He had a brown sack thrown over his shoulder and a chicken resting under his arm.

"Hi, Fritz," I smiled meekly.

"First day out in the trading depot not treating you well huh?" His eyes danced happily.

"I lost my product and now have my first workplace injury." I threw my hands up in mock exasperation, "I'm hopeless."

He closed his eyes and laughed loudly, "Now why do you think I just stick to bartering! But congrats on Veronica giving you your own booth! You're going to be rolling in money soon enough!"

"If I can find products to sell." I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was my first day and I already had nothing to sell. I was saving the cow's milk for a trade with Silk Country and my crops were nowhere ready to ship. The gems were going to be my main product till my corn finally came in.

"Oh, they're probably just hiding in your rucksack somewhere. I can't imagine they just walked off, not like these little guys." He poked his chicken, who squawked in annoyance.

"Why are you selling your chicken?" I asked him.

Fritz shrugged, "She's just too temperamental for me. I've had her since she as a chick but all she wants to do is peck at me. I thought someone else might find some use for her." He paused in thought for a minute, "Do you want her? You don't have a chicken yet do you?"

"No, just a few cows and sheep. But I've got a blueprint for a chicken coop…" My voice trailed off. A chicken wouldn't be too much trouble. Besides, they had everyday income with eggs… "How much do you want for her?" I asked him.

"For you? Nothing." Fritz handed me the white bird. She squawked again in my arms but did not attack me with her beak. I softly laid my hand on her head and petted her soft feathers. The chicken relaxed in my arms and clucked happily.

"Hello there." I spoke softly to her, "You're with me now kid."

"Wow, you really have an affinity for animals, don't you?" Fritz said with disbelief.

I shrugged, "I like animals, what can I say. Thank you, Fritz. This means a lot to me."

He waved off my gratitude, "Don't worry about it, Annie! You're my friend after all even if you're fighting with Raeger." He spoke with a joking tone.

"I'm not fighting with him." I clarified, "I'm not even mad at him." It was the truth. What had happened a week ago was not his fault as well as mine. I was mad at myself. I put myself in a fragile position. I had feelings for him when I knew; I knew he was friendly with the girls. Even from the first day I saw him, I saw the way he looked at those girls and I never once saw him look at me that way. Despite the encouragement from Klaus, I know I would bury my feelings. I had to in order to save myself. I was already bruised internally but like all bruises, I was healing. I focused on the farm. I've worked hard in the last few weeks and I surprised myself more than once at my strength and my determination when it came to my little home. I had my little victories but they were mine and I was proud of how far I had come in the few short months I had lived here.

Fritz laughed, "That's what I figured. Although Lillie has it going through her head that you two got into a massive fight and won't even speak to each other." Fritz sighed, "As with most of the gossip in this town, I am assuming there is much more going on and this has blown up out of proportion."

I rolled my eyes, "There has to be better gossip in town. We didn't get into a fight; I don't even know where that came from. I spoke to him two days ago." I told Fritz. I had spoken to Raeger. It was the truth, sort of. We spoke quickly as I rode into town and he was wandering the mountain paths. The conversation was jilted to me and I wondered if he felt it too. I guess he had.

"That's what I thought." He shifted the pack onto his other shoulder, "Told you she wasn't mad." He spoke loudly. Fritz whistled happily and walked around my booth. I heard hushed whispers before Fritz dragged Raeger out from behind my cart.

"Raeger?" I looked at him puzzled. His cheeks were flaming red and his eyes were closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Were you just hiding behind my cart?"

"Yes…no…maybe…" He spoke flustered, "I came to talk to you but you were busy…"

"So he hid behind the cart like a stalker." Fritz sighed, "You, my friend, are hopeless. Well now that you two have seen each other, I must tip my hat and go! I have things to sell and time to waste away. Enjoy the chicken, Annie. Have fun stalking Raeger." He waved goodbye and wandered over to the Silk Country Booth. Raeger and I stood awkwardly near each other. I stared at my feet, my tongue wrapped into knots.

"I came here to uh leave this on your cart when you were gone but Fritz blew my cover." Raeger ran his hand through his tawny hair; only bring more of my attention to his red cheeks. He placed a small paper airplane on my till. I picked it up with my free hand, observing it's almost perfect shape.

"I can't open it with the chicken in my hands." I told him, "Hold her." Raeger opened his arms and I slid the chicken into his arms. He smiled gently and stroked his fingers along her silky feathers. The chicken clucked happily and nestled closer to him, "I think she likes you." I told him.

"Strange, since the most experience I've had with chickens is in the kitchen and they're the most lively company," Raeger smiled gently and continued to pet my chicken. I returned to the airplane in my hands. I opened it carefully, sad to see the perfect airplane disappear. It was a note written in Raeger's messy scrawl.

Are you mad at me? Check yes or no

There were two boxes at the bottom. My lips turned up into a small smile as I shook my head. Unbelievable. I took out a pen and check the no box. I folded the note back into an airplane. I threw it directly at Raeger who caught it with his free hand. He opened it whilst still holding the chicken. I saw his eyes light up at my answer and his smile return to my face. He placed the chicken on the ground yet she remained close to him.

"Hi again." He spoke softly.

"Hi," I repeated back to him.

"I need to apologize." Raeger exhaled, "It's been bugging me since the restaurant about what I said, I could see it really bothered you and yet I've let it hang between us for at least a week. I'm really sorry Annie. I didn't mean to come off as such a jerk about Klaus. I just...trying to look out for you."

I brushed my fingers against my orange skirt, "From what?"

Raeger didn't reply at first and ran his fingers through his bronze hair, "He's a handsome guy, I just don't want him to take advantage of you."

I scoffed, "There is nothing going on with Klaus and I." Of that I was sure. Even if I had thought there could be an inkling of affection, they would have been dashed because of that walk back to his home. "After I gave him the tour, I walked back to town with him as we talked about the books on my shelf. Klaus seemed almost surprised that I was well acquainted with classical literature. When we reached his house, he invited me inside and I accepted as I had yet to see it. When we entered, the most beautiful woman I had seen was sitting at a table scribbling away in leather bound journal. Klaus continued walking into his house as if it was normal. He walked into another section of the house and eased off his jacket. I could barely keep my eyes off the woman. Her sleek and long blonde hair dangled down the chair and almost touched the floor. She wore an elegant dress with a purple jacket. She looked like a princess out of a fairytale book. Klaus approached her, placing both hands on her shoulders and murmured into her ear. She dropped her pen and rose from the chair. Then I realized how tall she was. She wasn't a princess anymore but an Amazonian beauty."

"I do apologize!" Her voice was charming and lovely, "How incredibly rude of me! I didn't realize Klaus brought home a friend! I'm Iris. Oak Tree Town's resident novelist." Her pink lips turned into a bright smile. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from embarrassment yet she looked almost ethereal. I felt very insignificant standing in front of such a woman.

"I'm Annie." I had waved to her awkwardly.

"I've heard much of you." Her eyes wandered to Klaus who looked as pensive as ever, "I should have introduced myself sooner but I've locked myself away writing recently. I've had the most wonderful idea for a story and once I get an idea, I can barely function until it is written down." She turned to face Klaus, "I'm sorry for stealing your table, Mistel was testing out an old gramophone and it was just too distracting to stay at home."

Klaus shook his head, "Don't apologize, Iris. My home is your home, you know that." His loosened his tie and placed it on the table. It was odd to see him standing there with just his white shirt and green vest on. He looked more comfortable than I had seen him before. But it was expected, this was his home.

Iris closed her eyes when she smiled, "Yes I tend to forget that. Thank you." They conversed with each other about some new record Mistel had just acquired and I had just stood there in confusion. They both spoke so elegantly it was alarming to me. I felt like I was staring at royalty. I felt very conscious of my posture and my outfit. They were perfect for each other. Now I finally understood what Lillie and Fritz had said, except Iris. None of us were like Klaus, except Iris.

"I should head back to the farm now," I had told them, "I have to go put the cows back in the barn. It was nice to meet you." I smiled at Iris before waving goodbye to the two of them. Then I left before I could hear another word and had walked quickly back to the farm, not daring to look behind me."

I nodded my head in conclusion and Raeger nodded back, "So that's that." I sighed, "Even if I did like Klaus that way, which I don't." I pointed out, "There has never been anyone more perfect for him than Iris. Just watching those two was like staring at the most exclusive A-list celebrity couple. They looked magnificent together. I finally understand that joke Fritz made all that time ago…everyone but Iris." I shrugged.

"I don't doubt it." Raeger agreed, "I've seen them walk around town together. They look like something out of a novel."

An uneasy silence between us followed his words. I played with the ends of my hair as I stared at the ground. Raeger stared at the refolded paper airplane in his hands.

"I'm sorry too." I broke the silence, "I shouldn't have walked out like that when we were in the middle of something. I wasn't mad, well at least not for you. That girl just interrupted something important…"

"That wasn't your fault." He told me, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

I looked up at his face, the sunlight brought out the hazel flecks in his eyes, "and still, it didn't feel like the right thing to do yet I did it anyways." I looked back down at the stones between us. I fiddled with my braid, completely avoiding Raeger's eyes.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, "Hey, I'm not mad at you. I don't think I could ever be mad at you."

I laughed despite myself, "Oh you say that now. I've been known to irritate my friends."

"I would never call you an irritant. You're so much more than that. " Raeger shook his head. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I tried to ignore the fluttering of my heart and the feeling of his fingers on mine. Could this be that moment? I could tell him of my feelings and he would take me into his arms? Or would this be the moment where our friendship would lay in crumbles at out feet?

I pulled my hand out from his.

"Friends again?" I shot him a cheery smile. He smiled back and laughed.

"Friends again. Now it's Wednesday is it not?" He picked my chicken up off the ground, "I suggest we show your chicken her new home." He offered me the crook of his arm and I interlaced my arm with a small smile. One day. One day my feelings will fade and on that day, Raeger will still be standing by me. I would rather have him platonically than nothing at all.


	8. you consume

AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! Here's the newest chapter, I tried to submit it a few days ago but my internet really crapped out on me and it pretty much ignored my request to do anything. Anyways, here you all go! Thanks for all the kind words!

* * *

"Are you sure this is even edible." Fritz leered at the dish in front of him. He prodded it with his fork before giving up entirely and putting the fork back on the counter, "It doesn't look safe. I'm not eating it."

I sighed exasperated, "it's squash."

"I have no idea what that is." Fritz looked at me with his quizzical smile. I only groaned as I dried the glass in my hands.

"You're a farmer." I pointed out, "How have you never heard of squash?"

Fritz shrugged, "I only grow important crops."

"Like eggplants, the only crop that no one likes in this town." I shot back. Fritz smiled once more before picking up his fork and prodding the squash in front of him, "If you don't want it, I can find someone else to eat it. Do you even know how hard it was to find squash in the middle of summer?" I told him.

"No!" He shook his head, "I want it!"

"Then eat it!" I sighed once more, "You're the worst taste tester ever. I knew I should have asked Annie."

Fritz shovelled a forkful of squash into his mouth, "Hey this isn't half bad." He exclaimed before shovelling another forkful in, "I think by worst taste tester you mean best. Besides I'm the only one who will actually be mean to you. Annie would eat a boiled boot if someone made it for her and say it was delicious. The girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

I chuckled at the thought. Fritz was right. Annie would have complimented anything I would have given her. I didn't need praise, I needed an honest opinion. Summer was almost half over. Soon the falling of the leaves means a whole new menu for the restaurant. I love the beginning of each season. I spend all my free time creating new dishes for my customers. There are so many possibilities to be had when it comes to Fall food that I spent most of my day in the kitchen, over the stove, creating a plentiful feast. Cooking also keeps my mind focused on the tasks in front of me. My mind cannot wander to the world outside my restaurant. It cannot wander to a certain someone's farm with rosy cheeks and a dimpled smile. When I cook, my mind does not wander to the day at the trade depot where my hand was in hers and I was my feelings were going to roll off my tongue. When I cook, my mind does not wander to when she pulled her hand away-along with the words that laced my tongue.

"Okay, this isn't bad but you need something more to it. Its just meh." Fritz handed me his empty plate. It always amazed me to watch him eat. He was only complaining about it minutes before and now I have an empty dish to fill. I grabbed the plate of speciality pizza from behind me and placed it in front of Fritz. He licked his lips happily and chowed down.

"You're going to give yourself a stomach ache." I told him but my concern fell upon deaf ears.

"What's with this whole surge in cooking anyways?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him, puzzled.

"I know you make a new menu at the end of every season but you've gone all five-star chef this month. It's also only two weeks into the Summer. We haven't even had the fireworks festival yet. What's going on? I like it but it's weird."

I shrugged and grabbed more dishes to dry, "I've got more time on my hands."

"You have time? Since when? When aren't you working or going on dates with all those girls? I barely see you outside of working hours, when do you have the free time to come up with new recipes? Teach me your ways."

I looked down at the wet plate in my hands, avoiding Fritz's gaze, "Actually I'm not going on dates with anyone. Hence more time to make a new menu."

Fritz dropped the pizza in surprise, "Really?"

I shot him a look, "Is that so hard to believe?"

He laughed, "Actually yeah, as long as I've known you…you've always had a girlfriend-no matter how temporary. What's going on with you?"

I shrugged, "Nothing." I'm in love with the girl you told me to stay away from, "I just want to focus more on the restaurant." Focusing on cooking keeps my mind off her. It takes my mind off her laugh and her smile. Cooking forces me to stop replaying our conversations in my head. Cooking stops my heart from aching. Creating recipes takes my mind off her hand pulling out of mine. Cooking takes me away from the fantasies I had created inside my mind.

"Raeger." Fritz shook his head, "Don't lie to me. You're hung up on someone, aren't you? There is a girl who got away from you." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I put down my drying towel, "Can we not talk about this anymore? Tell me about the pizza. Is it any good?"

His smile widened, "I'm right. Who is it? Was it Claudia? I heard she came back into town, probably just for you! Or is it someone here in town?" he dropped his voice down to a whisper, "Is it Elise? Please don't tell me its Elise."

"Leave it alone Fritz." I warned him but he shrugged it off.

"You gotta tell me! Unless…" I could practically see the gears turning in his head and watched his smile fall, "It's Annie." He sighed loudly, "Oh man."

"I told you to leave it alone." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His question alarmed me. Why didn't I tell my best friend? Because uttering the words out loud made it real and I just wasn't ready for it to be real? Because I wasn't ready to admit it? Because secretly inside I hoped the feelings would come and go as they have before? Perhaps a mixture of all three?

"Because no one gets hurt if I was the only one who knew." I told him. I picked up my rag and continued drying the dishes despite Fritz's penetrating gaze.

"That's not true, you get hurt if you keep it inside." Fritz countered, "Raeger, you're not supposed to keep this stuff bottled up anymore."

"It doesn't matter Fritz." I couldn't bear to meet his gaze. I did not want to feel the shame, the disappointment that would meet my own eyes.

"It does matter, especially if you're going to sacrifice your well-being just to protect the rest of us." Fritz sighed, "Shit Raeger, forget what I said back in the spring. I'd rather you be happy and yourself than this."

"How can I forget what you said to me?" I said bitterly, "You called me a dog. That I was incapable of making someone happy."

"I didn't say that last part." Fritz countered, "You jumped to that conclusion on your own. Yes, I did call you a dog and I apologize now. I should not have said that. I thought I was going to prevent town drama honestly, not send you into a self-loathing spiral. You're not a dog Raeger." His voice became softer, gentler, "you are so capable of making someone happy and loved. You are a good person. Hell, you are an amazing person and if I was a lady, I would probably be head over heels for you. I don't want you to miss out on something great with Annie because of what I said. I was an idiot, I'm still an idiot."

"She's doesn't want me anyways." I spoke quietly, "I won't be missing out on anything. I'd be saving a friendship by staying quiet."

Fritz leaned against his palm, "Are you sure?"

"I did what you asked Fritz, I didn't flirt, I didn't toy with her. I did nothing I've done with the other girls. We're…friends and that's all to it." I closed my eyes.

"You're jumping to conclusions again," Fritz pointed out, "You have no idea what's going on in her head. Why don't you ask her to the fireworks festival? Even as friends then tell her how you feel. Confessing your love underneath stars and bright fireworks? Girls gobbled that stuff up."

I couldn't deny that I had thought about it already. The fireworks festival had always been one of my favourite festivals and it was her first time seeing them in Oak Tree. I could almost see her now, staring in awe at the dazzling effects above us, her lips in a wide smile. That image warmed my soul, "No I can't do that."

Fritz shook his head, his floppy locks hitting his cheeks, "Give me one reason why."

My grip tightened on my drying towel, "She's pulled away from me recently. I think she has an idea and I'm scaring her off. I-I almost told her how I felt. I felt the words on my lips. I was holding her hand a-and I knew it was the perfect moment until she pulled her hand away from mine. She put herself at a distance from me." I threw the towel onto the counter, "It's over, okay? We're just friends. Don't tell anyone please." I unlaced my apron and draped it over the till, "I need some air. Lock up when you're done will ya?" I pocketed my keys and closed the restaurant's door before Fritz could argue back. The sun had come and gone. Despite the heat that hung around town during the day, it was cold in the evenings. I wandered through the empty streets, odd for a summer evening, till I sat on one of the new benches. I had a perfect view of the Guild before me, all its lights aglow with activity. I sprawled out onto the bench, taking up it's whole space. I basked in the street light glow above me and closed my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled loudly, something I tended to do several times a day now. What was once an annoyance has easily become one of my defining features. I found more reasons to close my eyes and daydream recently than ever before. For once, my dreams had become better than my real life. I need to change that. I need a reason to wake up every morning and spring out of bed, as I once used to. Maybe Grandfather was right, that love made you weak. Although he never meant it to be negative, I could see what he meant. He would know what to do, if he was still around. He would laugh and cook me something while dispensing his advice. For the first time since he passed, I truly felt lost without him.

"Do you mind if I sit?" A gentle voice floated into my ears. I opened my eyes and dropped my fingers from my face.

"No of course! I apologize!" I spoke flustered, embarrassed at my sprawled out space. I looked to the voice and saw familiar pink lips in a seductive smile. Claudia.


	9. she could be in my story

Iris's quill scribbled on the long roll of parchment next to me. I sipped my coffee quietly, trying not to disturb the master at her work. I had learned long ago that when Iris invited me over for coffee, it was fifteen minutes of sporadic chatting and two hours of watching her write. I never minded. I found it relaxing. I could sit back, close my eyes, and listen to Iris' quill and the clacking of Mistel's old register like it was a symphony. I loved it.

Today, Iris was in a flurry of writing, a medium sized neat stack of thick parchment sat next to her. Her violet eyes were glued to the sheet before her. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder and her ends brushed against the mahogany table. Her tea laid cold, untouched, next to her still left hand. Iris appeared the picture of perfection, sitting across from me. She could be the muse of any starving artist. She was the educated and elegant woman that my parents would have been proud to have brought into their home But I knew different. She had her doubts about herself like anyone. She doubted her ability as a writer. She doubted her ability to write romance when she had never experienced it fully for herself. I understood her doubts but I knew it was only her mind playing tricks on her. She was the most prolific writer I knew. She was even more talented than many published authors, in my opinion. I held the highest regard for her. I always had. She was my first acquaintance in Oak Tree and soon she became my closest friend. Though foolish now, I had tried to woo her during those early months but Iris was too focused on her typewriter to notice any of my advances. I had given up my pursuit and settled nicely into our fond friendship. I wouldn't ask for anything else.

"Tell me more about this farmer girl." I looked up from my notebook to see Iris staring intently at me. She was scribbling impatiently on the margins on her half-filled page. Writer's block had hit her.

"You are referring to Annie?" I closed my notebook and gave her my undivided attention.

"Yes!" Iris smiled, "That sweet girl! I could not remember her name for the life of me."

"What's with the sudden interest?" I asked her with a curious smile. She was an educated and elegant woman that my parents would have been proud to have brought into their home.

Iris placed her quill down and brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder, "From what you have divulged to me before, she is a city girl who up and left everything she had to live here when she's had no experience in farming whatsoever. She is quite remarkable and she has all the qualities for a heroine."

"You're going to write her into your new story?" I looked at Iris dumbfounded.

"I've been stuck on my heroine for quite some time." She sighed exasperated, "I have the setting, the English countryside, yet I do not have the knowledge of the lifestyle of a farming girl to make my heroine realistic." She blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Your heroine is a farming girl?"

"Yes," Iris smiled gently, "I thought that make quite a thrilling romance. She moves to a new town with a bevy of bachelors and while she has had no romantic attachments before, she has a slew of men waiting on her. She falls herself falling for the town's sweet doctor until the rugged and cool rancher comes into town to sweep her off her feet." Iris's eyes went dreamy as they did when she talked about her stories; "I just need more qualities for my heroine. I do not want to write some love-struck weakling. She needs to have depth! I want her to be independent and strong. I don't want to her NEED a man, I want to write a character that chooses to fall in love. But I don't know how to do that. Hence why I would like to know more about Annie. If that is alright with you, Klaus."

I sighed, closing my eyes, "Iris, you cannot write about Annie without her permission. I could tell you more but it is her life and I think you should talk to her about it if you would like to know more. She is a wonderful girl. You could benefit from such a friendship."

Iris leaned back in her chair, "I think I frightened her off last time. She looked so shocked to find me sitting in your kitchen. She seems so young as well. I had imagined her a few years older. She barely looks out of high school. I can't imagine she knows of interesting topics of conversation."

"She is the same age as your brother and if I recall correctly, I am still a few years older than you, how would you feel if I said that exact statement to you?" I countered. Iris's eyes fell to her hands in shame. She knew I was right.

"I would be quite hurt if you had said something like that. I apologize." She sighed, "Alright, then I will ask her for her permission to create a character on her. Does that satisfy you, old friend?" She placed emphasis on old, which drew a smile from me, "She is quite pretty, you know and you have been spending quite a bit of time with her. Are you falling in love with the farm girl?" Iris leaned into her palm and stared at me intently with her violet eyes.

I felt my cheeks betray me and Iris's smile grow wider, "She is nothing but a sister to me. She is too young for me. Do not look to my life for inspiration for your tale." I spoke upon deaf ears.

"She is not that young, Klaus, as you just pointed out to me." Iris wagged her finger at me, "Besides the heart wants what the heart wants. You have feelings for this girl and there will be little you can do to stop it." She brushed her fingers along her white skirt.

"She is not interested in me that way. We are strictly friends." I opened my notebook again and took up my pen, trying to finish this line of questioning but to no avail. Iris stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate, "She has feelings for the Chef Raeger." I sighed, relenting to Iris's probing gaze.

"Ah a challenger for her heart." Iris sighed dramatically, "I've heard gossip about him, he is a notorious heart-breaker. He is also quite handsome, furthering his charm. It is no wonder she feels for him. But fret not! He is Wickham to your Mr. Darcy. Do not fret, old friend, he will be nothing but a passing fancy for her. She will soon realize where she should place her affections. When he breaks her heart, as he seems to do, you will be there to help her pick up the pieces." She quickly picked up her pen and began writing. She had found her storyline. It also happened to be my present predicament.

"I would not like to see her hurt." I whispered, "I would sacrifice my happiness in order for her to attain hers." I stared at my notes but found no solace in them. Iris's pen stopped and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"You are so good, Klaus." Her voice was filled with an emotion I rarely saw within Iris. We stared at each other for a while, no words passing our lips but we knew each other well enough to know we did not need words. She was my dearest friend, the one who understood me better than anyone else, "I will not be able to write you. You are so much better than any character I could create." She spoke finally before returning to her work. I chuckled lightly. That was the nicest compliment I would ever get from Iris and I best save it for another day.

"You are too kind, Iris, but alas I am nothing but a supporting character in the novel that is her life."

Iris looked up from her words, "You will never be a supporting character. Do not think such things." She smiled sadly, "I'm going to help you. She will see how much of a leading man you truly are." She patted my hand gently before returning to her fictional world. I did not know what she meant but I knew Iris would do it no matter what. If Iris was one thing, she was determined. If she wanted to change our world like she changes her novels, then so be it. Perhaps my story would have a happy ending yet.


	10. I live, I loved, I need to learn

AN: HI EVERYONE, so I suck and school really got to me. I had hoped to continue writing but I put it down for a few months. But here is a super super long chapter for you all! I apologize profusely for my horrible updates. I honestly have no idea when chapter 11 will come out, and honestly I don't even know what's going to happen after ch.11 since I have completely lost my train of thought but I digress! Thanks for your kind words! I am nothing without you all keeping me going!

* * *

Fireworks exploded above us, cheers echoing throughout the trade depot. It was the Fireworks Festival, summer's best event. The whole town was there, staring up at the clear sky with the same purpose, to watch colours fly and light up the night sky. I stood with Raeger, Lillie, and Fritz, staring up at the amazement before us. I had seen fireworks before but I never felt a sense of pride towards them before. But today, I had given Madam Veronica a significant donation towards the fireworks. I had blushed when she thanked me in front of the whole crowd. Fritz had cheered while Raeger elbowed me with a smile. I didn't do it for the recognition. I did it for the town. Everyone said that this was one of their best festivals and I just wanted everyone to have a good time. I drew my eyes from the colours to watch my fellow villagers. Everyone had wide smiles and their eyes glued to the sky. I saw Klaus standing at the edge of the crowd, flanked by Iris and her brother Mistel. He had a small smile on his face despite his crossed arms. The colours danced on his face. He must have felt my gaze because he looked away and straight at me. He nodded to me with a smile. Iris, noticing his movement, looked at me as well. She waved with her sweet smile and I awkwardly waved back. I felt my chest tighten as I stared at them. I had been avoiding Iris completely. She tried to visit me but I hid behind buildings or didn't answer the door. I was in awe of her yet also terrified. She was probably coming to tell me to stay away from Klaus.

"You're missing all your hard work." Raeger whispered in my ear.

I waved off his praise, "I just donated money, just like everyone else. We all worked for this." I whispered back.

Raeger elbowed me again, "I didn't donate 10,000 to the fireworks fund unlike you. It was really generous of you." I elbowed him back, "take the compliment Annie, before I take it back." He laughed softly. I stuck out my tongue but said no more. I didn't donate that money for the praise of my peers. I wanted to see some spectacular fireworks with my friends. But I did not mind the slight heat to my cheeks from Raeger's kind words. We had gone back to normal since our talk, the way I wanted us to be. He was as busy as ever with the restaurant but we still spent time together. But I also opened my doors to more friends. I've spent a few afternoons listening to Lillie's gossip and even an afternoon or two with Fritz on his farm. I needed to have a life outside of my farm. I wanted to be surrounded by my friends rather than live like a hermit. There is more to life than that. Mom would be proud.

The last firework exploded above our heads, sending bright coloured streaks of rain towards us. We cheered once last time before the sky remained dark. Madam Veronica called us all to attention and thanked me once again for the generous donation before closing the festival. My ears burned the whole time. The townspeople broke into groups to chat some more, all of us not ready to return to our silent homes. Festivals only happen ever so often and tonight was for fun rather than work. I had left all my equipment in my storage box at home just for the occasion.

"This year's was even better than last year!" Lillie exclaimed happily, "I don't think I've seen so many colours before!"

"Imagine if Elise pitched into the fund, then we could probably have fireworks going all night." Fritz smirked, "She could single handily fund this entire thing with two days of shipments." He crossed his fingers behind his head.

Raeger laughed, "This is probably one of the reasons I love summer so much. The night is cool and the days are hot. We get fireworks and delicious fruit-"

"And your birthday is the first week of summer too." Fritz added.

I looked at Raeger with confusion, "Wait, your birthday?"

"Uh-oh." Lillie and Fritz said together.

"You didn't tell me your birthday was this season." I bit my lip. Raeger looked just as confused as I was. Why didn't he tell me?

Raeger opened his mouth but a lovely voice interrupted him, "Annie, hi." I turned around and saw Iris smiling behind me. Her head was bent slightly, her golden locks spilling down her body like Rapunzel's down the tower. I looked back at my friends but they had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Hi I-Iris." I stammered. She made me so nervous.

She looked at my friends, "Hello everyone. That was a splendid showing, was it not?" They all nodded, practically star-struck at her. She nodded to them before turning back to me, "Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Her voice was like a sweet song.

"O-of course." I followed her to the edge of the trade depot, away from any other villagers. I looked back to my friends, their faces still in utter confusion. I felt just as confused as them.

"I'm sorry for dragging you away from your friends." Iris began, "It's just that I haven't seen you and I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"S-sure!" I fiddled with the end of my braid.

Iris looked down, her cheeks tinted red "I am currently writing a new story and I was wondering if I could use your likeness in the story. Well to be more specific, your story. I would like to use your backstory for my heroine."

"Me?"

Iris ran her fingers through her long hair, "Well you have such an interesting tale to tell. You moved from the city to a little town where no one knew your name, to farm! You gave up your life-"

"No," I put my hand up, "I didn't give up my life, I made a new one." I told her.

Iris's eyes lit up, "See, that's what I want for my heroine!" She looked so happy in that moment. She was a writer. She lived for the lives of her characters. If writing me made her this happy, how could I deny her?  
"Alright, go ahead." I smiled, "If someone can make my story sound more exciting, then it's you."

She grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly, "Thank you so much Annie! You have no idea how happy this makes me! I hope this means we can be friends! You've done such wonderful things for this town, first Klaus, and now this festival! You work miracles!"

"You're the author, not me. You're the one who makes miracles."

"Now the best part begins!" Iris exclaimed happily, "Scenes will come alive in my mind and I will be able to morph them to my desire. I want there to be a beautiful scene where the farmer girl's love interest confesses his love to her. How to frame such a confession?" She looked around us, "Declaring your love in the glow of fireworks may feel old-timey but I think it's romantic. Don't you agree, Annie?"

"Uh yeah, sure." I nodded along.

"I don't imagine you will use tonight's beauty as the backdrop of your own confession scene?" She looked at me curiously.

My cheeks grew so hot, I was sure smoke out pouring out of my ears and nostrils, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I saw the way you look at your friend, Raeger," Iris tsked at me, "I write romance for a living. I know the signs better than most. You harbour deep feelings for your friend. There is no shame in it. You have seen the way he looked at you underneath the fireworks. I do wonder what he found more beautiful, them or you." She smiled.

I scoffed, "Your eyes must have been playing tricks on you, Iris. We're just friends."

"When you weren't looking, he stared at you with such tenderness…" she shifted her gaze to my friend, "I thought I was staring at a scene from a novel." I looked down at my boots, as she turned back to me, desperately trying to avoid her inquisitive gaze, "You had no idea, did you, that he looks at you such a way?"

"No." I swallowed, "I did not." What proof did I have to believe Iris's observation, other than her own word? But then why would she lie? What would she have to gain from it?

"Oh well." She played with her silver bracelet, "Do what you will with the information I suppose. But I would act upon it, if I was in your position that it. There is no greater misfortune than learning you missed your opportunity for happiness because fear held you back." Something flashed over her face, a painful memory? Regret? The moment disappeared and Iris's smile returned. She dropped her bracelet from her fingers, "Raeger is charming and you two look very close. I would hate for you to live your life wondering 'what if?' You deserve happiness, Annie, everyone does." A whistle echoed through the plaza, interrupting Iris's rousing speech. Mistel whistled again, trying to gain his sister's attention. He waved at us, "Oh I better go. I hate to keep Mistel waiting." She pulled me into a tight hug, smothering me with the smell of lavender and vanilla, "I'll come by to visit soon. I may even have some chapters for you to read!" With another dazzling smile, she was off, following her brother and Klaus out of the plaza. I wandered back to my friends, in a daze, trying to decipher the conversation between us. Her talk about happiness and missing that chance…did Iris miss hers? Did she not want me to make the same mistake she did?

"What?" I asked my confused friends, whose facial expressions had not changed since Iris dragged me across the plaza.

"Since when did you become friends with Iris?" Lillie whispered, "I thought she didn't associate herself with riff-raff like us."

"We're not really friends, yet. She just wants to base a character off me." I shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!?" Fritz exclaimed, " If that book becomes famous, that character, you, could be remembered forever! That's a big deal!"

I rolled my eyes, "Her character won't be me. I'm not memorable enough to be a protagonist. She'll make her version better."

"She doesn't need to make you better, you're perfect the way you are." Fritz argued, "We all are." He added at the end, looking around at the four of us. I sighed, defeated. I did not want to argue with my friends about this. It was Iris's project and I had a minimal role in it. My life would not change because of it.

The four of us walked out of the plaza, still chatting away about the possibility of a book on my life. I rolled my eyes at all the possibilities of making me into a fantasy heroine riding on the back of dragons and slaying evil kings. Lillie got on board with the idea as soon as she heard it was to be a romance novel. She practically swooned as we approached the inn. Lillie declared her full support for my character's adventures in love before disappearing into her home. As we continued on the path out of Oak Tree, Fritz kept grumbling to himself that if Iris knew his story; he would have three books by now. Raeger and I couldn't stop laughing at the idea of a book about Fritz. He shot us an obscene gesture with his signature smile as he walked left towards his farm, leaving Raeger and I on the path towards mine. We walked in silence at first, our feet falling into a perfect rhythm beside each other. His hands were in his pockets but his eyes were on the stars.

"You don't mind Iris wanting to write about you?"

I shrugged, "I did at first. But you should have seen the passion in her eyes. I couldn't say no to her."

"And you're okay with her wanting to write a romance?" He chuckled.

"That's probably the only thing I can't help her with." I laughed lightly, "Romance was never one of my priorities."

"Was?" Raeger smirked at me.

I playfully shoved him, "You know what I meant."

"Of course, of course." He laughed, his bronze hair falling over his forehead. His warm eyes crinkled at their corners from his smile. He looked so happy, my friend. Really, he was my closest friend. I trusted him with everything…but yet I felt the nagging doubt rally within me. Why did he never tell me about his birthday? Why did the others know, why didn't he want to tell me? My stomach flipped from anxiety that spread across my mind.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can."

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"

Raeger sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I don't know. Probably because I've never made a big deal over my birthday and I still don't. I never had parties growing up, usually just a home-cooked meal from my grandfather once he closed the restaurant for the night. Mom tried to be there but she worked most of the time. To me, it was an important day…but to everyone else…it was just a normal Tuesday or something. I never usually asked for anything, just to see my mom. She never visited as much as she said she would…she worked so much." He exhaled sadly, "When they both passed on…my birthday just became a reminder of those who I had lost." Raeger looked up at the night sky above us. His familiar smile was gone and his eyes were focused intensely on the stars. But it was not in hope or in query. He looked up to them as I did some nights; looking up to those who we hope are looking down.

My chest tightened at the sight of him. We rarely talked about our pasts. I had never even mentioned my mother to him, "How old were you?"

He brought his hazel eyes to mine, "When they died? Mom died when I was fourteen. Auto accident in the city. I was told it was painless." He smiled despite himself, "After all she went through for me, and the last thing I wanted to hear was that she suffered. My grandfather only died a few years ago, when I was seventeen. He passed away in his sleep late spring, just before I turned eighteen. That was the first birthday I truly spent alone, not that it was the last one either."

I stood an arm's length away from him but I longed to move closer, to comfort him, to show him that I cared, and that I too knew what it was like to lose your family, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I looked down at the dirt path, "I shouldn't have made a big deal about it in my head either. But I thought…I thought you didn't want me to know about your birthday because I'm me and I make a big deal about things and-"

Raeger grabbed my shoulders, "Don't think like that Annie! This isn't about you, this is about me. Our minds want to find reasons to doubt the ones we call friends. I didn't tell you not because I dislike you or secretly don't want you around. It is the opposite, it's because I didn't want you to treat me differently. I didn't want you to worry for me while I spent my birthday in solitude."

"I would never treat you differently." I said, ashamed of my thoughts.

He smiled weakly, "Fritz would hate me for saying this but…" he paused, his hand finding mine in the darkness "you're the closest friend I have. I know it sounds stupid since you moved here not long ago…but I feel like I've been waiting for you my entire life. It is almost as if the Harvest Goddess has planned this from the beginning."

I squeezed his hand in mine, "I understand completely." He dropped his hand from mine as we continued our walk back to my farm but he walked close to me, his arm brushing against mine with every step. My heart flew jubilant at his words. My face wore a grin despite my mind telling me to play it cool. We talked of frivolous things till we finally reached the farm, my heart desperate for him to stay with me. Perhaps Iris was right. Perhaps this was the night for confessions. Perhaps this was the night to bear my soul to him.

He shifted awkwardly next to me, "I should go, huh? It's getting pretty late. I have to open the restaurant in the morning too and you'll be up before the sun even comes up."

I brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear, "You don't have to go. You can stay a while longer if you want."

His eyes met mine, the lines around his mouth crinkling as he smiled "I want to, but I shouldn't." He laid his hand on my shoulder gently, "I had a lot of fun tonight. Also thank you for understanding, it means a lot to me Annie, you have no idea." He hesitated before leaning in. He kissed the top of my head and with that, he departed.

I stood frozen to the ground where he had left me, feeling the electricity buzzing over my skin into my soul, "I'm screwed." I sighed under my breath. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt, my thoughts racing. Iris was right, this was a beautiful night. This was a night of infinite possibilities, just like the stars themselves. My stomach fluttered with butterflies and all the typical clichés that we attributed to happiness and excitement. I thought of his lips on my forehead and his fingers interlaced with mine. It was easy to be friends with Raeger but it was even easier to be in love with him.

I fumbled around in my rucksack till I found a spare piece of lined paper and a pen. I sat beneath the stars and I wrote of my feelings, the deepest yearnings of my heart. All my years reading romantic classics had paid off. While I lacked the ability to speak my mind…my feelings were always abundantly clear on paper. I wrote my innermost feelings…the truth. I ran off towards town before I could change my mind.

The moon was high in the sky by the time I reached Oak Tree. I held the note in my hand, folding and unfolding it as a way of calm my nerves. My mind raced with thoughts. This was brave right? Klaus told me I needed to be bolder and this was the best I could do. Raeger must be home. He has to open the restaurant tomorrow; he wouldn't be out this late at night.

The village was dead. All the houses were not lit; the street lights were my only guide. I walked down the staircase, staring at the restaurant. One window was lit. I felt my heart elevate. He was there. I brushed the dirt from my skirt and I undid my loose braid, letting my brown hair fall over my shoulder. I took off my hat, stuffing it into the pockets of my apron. This was it.

"Oh Raeger, I don't know what I would do without you! You have such a beautiful heart." I heard a giggle ahead of me. I stopped in my tracks. No. Raeger and that girl, Claudia, were sitting on one of the restaurant's patio tables. It was her. That girl from the restaurant all those weeks ago. I felt my blood freeze in my veins. The street lamp by the restaurant illuminated them. The girl giggled again and stroked Raeger's arm. She wore a very short skirt despite the nippy night air. She flicker her bright blonde hair off her tanned shoulder. I knew that look on her face; I had seen it on all the out-of-town girls. I had seen it when she walked into the restaurant that day. She was head over heels for the charming chef. I did not move, I stayed in the shadows of the staircase, observing.

"I've been told that is one of better qualities." Raeger told the girl. She laughed again; her laugh was bubbly and inviting. He smiled at her laughter.

"All your qualities are impressive." She sighed, " She laced her arm through his; I watched him lean in and kiss her on the forehead. She sighed once more, leaning in closer to him. I bit my lip, trying to prevent the cry rallying in my throat. I watched the girl reach up to his face, her hand gently touching his cheek. I had to go. I shouldn't watch this, but I couldn't leave. My feet were glued to the cement. I watched as she kissed him. He did not push her away. I watched my hopes fade. He would never feel the same way. I was only a friend to him.

I wretched my eyes away. I ran away from the plaza. I ran into the forest. I couldn't bear to look behind me. My eyesight was blurred with tears. I ran to the large tree by the bridge and collapsed onto the grass. I looked at his note in my hands. I've been foolish. I've been an idiot. I knew better. I ripped it in half and into quarters and dropped it in my rucksack. I would not be fooled anymore. I had to be realistic about this. I wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to calm myself. I cannot go home to my lonely farm, not in this state. My mind replayed the kiss. That voice in my head laughed and laughed. It said no one cared but I knew that wasn't true. I couldn't be alone at this moment. I couldn't bear it. But I had no one I could see, no one who would understand... except him. My feet moved without another thought and I arrived at his door. I knocked on his door, hoping he was still awake. I heard shuffling of a chair and Klaus opened his door. He looked surprised to see me. I was surprised to see him without his trademark tie and coat. He was only wearing his black pants with his white button up tucked in. I noticed the first two buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing his neck and an area of his chest. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, showing off his pale forearms. If this was any other day I would have began to blush,

"Annie?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's late but-" my voice broke. I could not finish my sentence.

"That does not matter, come in." He ushered me inside him home. It smelt of cloves this time around. He was working on a new perfume. For some odd reason I was eased by the harsh scent of the cloves. Maybe he had found the perfect calming perfume.

Klaus shut the door behind me. I dragged my fingers across his dining table, feeling the breaks in the wood beneath my fingertips, "Are you alright?" His voice was full of concern. I closed my eyes. But I only saw the images of Raeger and that girl…their kiss…the way he smiled at her. I couldn't bear it anymore. I was a fool. I've always been a fool. I opened my eyes.

I exhaled, "I don't think so…

Without another word, he approached me and held me in his arms. His arms encircled my body and his hands rested on either side of my spine. I moved my hands to his back.

"Whatever had happened, it should not cause you such pain." Klaus soothed me. I felt his hand move to the back of my head and through my loose hair. My eyes stung with threatening tears. He smiled at my gesture while his eyes never left my face, "I hate to see such tears in your eyes." He spoke gently.

"I'm trying to be brave, I swear. I took your advice. I really tried, Klaus." I confessed, "I feel so betrayed and so hurt."

He sighed. He knew, "Ah, you have been mistreated." He replied, "Annie, not everyone is like him." He told me, "You may not believe me now, but there are greater men out there."

"I feel so stupid." I felt the tears stream down my face, "I'm an idiot!"

"You are not stupid!" Klaus objected, "You are brave, Annie! You are intelligent and kind and beautiful and one of the most caring souls I have met." He cupped his hand on my cheek, "You are magnificent."

I shook my head, "I'm no one. I always have been."

"You are somebody to me. Perhaps this is not the time to tell you such things but…I've come to care for you quite a great deal during these past seasons." His golden eyes bore into me. I saw nothing but honesty and sincerity in his eyes. He was telling the truth, "I never want to see you sad." He murmured into my ear, "You are too beautiful to be sad. I would never hurt you the way he did…I could not bear it. I've only ever wanted you to be happy, please say you've always known." When I looked up at him, I understood. He had stood by as I talked about Raeger endlessly. He had stood back to let me be happy even if it meant he wouldn't be. He had feelings for me. And at this moment, I did not have feelings for him no matter how much I wished I did. I took a step away from him.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor.

"Don't apologize, please." A tear rolled down my cheek, "I wish I could be happier that you said all those beautiful things to me. But I need time! I-It wouldn't be fair to you…I understand your feelings. But if I even considered it now even if I told you I had feelings for you too…I wouldn't be honest. And I want to be honest with you. You and I have never lied to each other, and I don't want to start now. I don't want you to be a replacement for him and right now, you would be his replacement. I need time Klaus. Please." I fidgeted with my hair.

He brushed his hand through his ebony hair, "I understand." He stared at me intently and I knew he did. He always understood. Perfect, good, wonderful Klaus. He listened to my worries for all these seasons and always gave me sound advice. He never tried to dissuade me from being with Raeger. Because he wanted me to be happy. Despite his feelings, he only ever wanted me to be happy. If only I could make him happy too.


	11. you and i, we need more time

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back for good! I really promise to get this fic finished! I'm working hard at putting out new chapters at regular intervals! Thanks for all the wonderful support!

* * *

I felt giddy. I felt like a little kid who had just been handed a full-stocked candy shop. I had no particular reason to feel such a way but whenever I spent time with her…I always felt elated. Imagine how I would feel if I could kiss her or casually wrap my arm around her shoulders. I didn't even want to know what time it was. By the darkness of the mountain paths, I knew it had to be late and I would be groaning tomorrow morning when trying to wake up but it didn't matter at this exact moment. At this moment, I was happy. At this moment, I saw a possibility of what could be. What my life could be with her in it permanently. I wanted it more than anything.

The town was deserted. It must have been later than I had originally thought. Crickets were playing their summer tunes to an empty crowd. It was peaceful, in a creepy way.

"There you are." A voice broke apart the symphony. Claudia. I sighed loudly, feeling her presence behind me.

"You're out late." I said obviously. She appeared in front of me, wearing her uniform of a pink tank top and jean shorts.

She shrugged her tan shoulders, "I was looking for you."

I shook my head, "Claudia-"

She put up her hand, cutting me off, "Look, I need to talk to you. I tried doing that the other night but you sprinted off that bench so fast…no funny business, I swear." Her pink lips turned into a small smile. A kind smile, so unlike her other smiles which were meant to lure men in. She was being honest, she only wanted to talk.

"Okay, so talk." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Claudia only rolled her eyes and walked over to one of my patio tables. She leaned against the table, "There's no need to get all defensive. I haven't done anything wrong. If I remember correctly, we had some fun times last season. I thought you would have been happy to see me, we can continue having fun."

"Things change. I've changed. I don't do that anymore."

Her face fell, "I came back here for you."

"Why?" I asked surprised.

She shrugged again, "I thought we could continue what we had. I thought you would want that. Honestly, I thought you have been happier when you saw me."

"I didn't ask you to come back."

She played with a silver bracelet on her wrist, "I know but I-oh goddess." She burst into tears, covering her eyes, "I don't know why I thought this would work."

My demeanour softened, seeing her tears, "Hey now…" I approached her carefully and laid my hands on her shoulders comfortingly, "It's okay, it's going to be okay."

"I w-was just s-so happy here last season and when I left, I remembered w-why I was so m-miserable at home." She sobbed, "Y-you were a w-wonderful distraction."

I chuckled at the compliment, "I've been told that before." I sat next to her on the table, wrapping my arm around her comfortingly. She leaned her head on my shoulder, shaking from her tears.

"The man I loved broke my heart after New Year's." She confessed, "I was so miserable. I did not know how to function without him, we had been together for years. My friends told me to go away for a while. I wanted a small quiet town and I came here. You made me forget all the horrible things that waited for me back home."

"I understand."

"When I left Oak Tree and went home…all the pieces of my life that I had left broken were still broken…I had just ignored it all when I was here. So I came back…because I was happy." Claudia wiped away her tears, "Or at least I thought I was. I'm still not happy. I'm just hiding from my problems. You were a distraction from it all…" she paused, "Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that."

I shook my head, "It's true. Don't worry about it." I told her.

"I just don't know what to do now." She confessed.

"You go back and you take back your life." I told her, "You are remarkable Claudia. You and I did not spend much time together but I could tell as soon as we met. You had your heart broken but there is so much to your life that is worth living for. Don't let one boy ruin it all for you."

She blinked her teary eyes, "You're so different, Raeger. You're not the same guy I met back in the spring."

I fiddled with my vest buttons, "I guess I'm not."

"You've matured…or something. Something's changed." Claudia noted, "I don't want to pry…but it's that farmer girl isn't it? Your friendship with her…it's changed you."

"Annie." I smiled despite myself, "

'Tell me about her."

I sighed, "I don't even know where to begin. She's…absolutely remarkable. She's funny, sweet, and the kindest person I've ever met. She's modest but not in the attention seeking way but in a way that she actually does not realize how special she is. She threw caution to the wind and came here with nothing except a dream…and she's persevered. She is one the shyest girls I've ever met. I could barely get her to talk to me the first time we met," I chuckled, "She never threw herself at me. I thought of her as a challenge but she's not something to be chased. You have to earn her, earn her love. Goddess, she's like a bright comet, blazing bright against the black sky. She could pass by me without a single thought and I would never meet another girl like her in my entire life. Even if we parted ways now, I know I would spent my life looking for someone just like her and fail. She's unforgettable. And when I'm with her, I feel like I'm unforgettable too." I thought back to that first day in early spring with her messy waves and red cheeks, "I've never met someone whose blushed so much and I never want to meet another."

"She's the girl who never chased after you." Claudia added, "The girl you can't win over with your charm."

"Exactly. I've never had to pretend with her. I never had to pretend to be someone she would have found attractive. I was myself…and I lost her in the process."

Claudia rolled her eyes, "You didn't lose her. Don't be such a downer. If you haven't told her how you feel then you haven't lost her. You're setting yourself to fail and you haven't even spoken to her. I bet you'll find out she's just as crazy about you."

"I thought about doing it tonight, telling her how I feel. I was about to tell her and then…I just left."

"Why?" She cocked her head in curiosity.

"Funny enough, I didn't think the timing was right. I think most girls would like that romantic to do it the night of the fireworks but…we're not a romance novel. We're not like a movie where we kiss and the credits roll. I don't want to make a huge declaration of love to her…we're not like that. What I feel for her…the connection between us, it's real."

"It sounds like real love." Claudia smiled, "She's the one who makes you question everything. Does she make you better?"

I ran my hand through my hair, desperately trying to avoid her gaze on my flaming cheeks, "Yeah, I want to be better. I'd do anything to be good enough."

Claudia rested her hand on my arm, "After tonight, I know you are. You're different Raeger and it's for the better. You'll get the girl." Claudia sighed, "Oh Raeger, I don't know I would do without you! You have such a beautiful heart!" She giggled quietly.

"I've been told it's one of my better qualities." I smirked. Claudia laughed at this and laced her arm through mine.

"All you qualities are impressive, don't sell yourself short." She said although her voice dropped at the end, barely above a whisper. She squeezed my arm comfortingly. I leaned in and kiss Claudia on the forehead, out of gratitude and out of comfort. She had been my sounding board, listening to me reveal my heart when I couldn't to anyone else. I felt as if a large weight had been lifted from my chest. Claudia reached up with her free hand and turned my head, kissing me on the side of my mouth. Her kiss, like mind, out of gratitude and out of comfort. With that, she rose from the patio table, dusting off her skirt.

"Thank you Claudia, I'm sorry for everything." I told her.

She turned back and looked at me, "I should be thanking you. You're the one who helped me." She inhaled deeply, "I'm ready to go home now and I'm not scared anymore."

I nodded, "I'm glad."

"You'll get the girl Raeger. You always do. Just believe in yourself, okay?" And with that, Claudia disappeared as if she had never been there. I sat on the table a bit longer, thinking of her words to me. I was still unsure of what prevented me from telling her, except the thought of a confession made my heart quicken and send my thoughts racing. I wasn't ready yet. I would be soon…I just needed more time. I always needed more time.


	12. she needs me

AN: Hey everyone, so weird story but I had thought I had posted this chapter over a month and a half ago but I found it sitting in my drafts, unpublished! I am so sorry! But here you go!

* * *

The fireworks were a spectacular display; perhaps one of the best displays Oak Tree has had in recent years. Although everyone had donated to the Guild, myself included, Annie outdid us all. Her donation contributed to the magnificence of the night. Perhaps without her, the night would not have dazzled as bright. I could not spent the fireworks with her for she was with her friends, but in one instant I saw her looking at me from the corner of my eye. I looked at her myself, the reflection of the stunning colours illuminating her face. She has a bright smile on her face. I smiled back at her and dipped my head in acknowledgement. She looked surprised and waved back at me. The chef then lowered his head, whispering in her ear and taking her attention away. I looked away quickly; I could not bear to see how he made her smile.

"Do not worry." Iris said next to me, her voice low just so the two of us could hear, "She stills holds him in a high regard. He will make one mistake and that regard will be gone, she will turn to you."

I looked to my friend with confusion, "If he does wrong by her, it will break her."

Iris looked away from the fireworks and met my eyes, her violet eyes still full of such softness, "If she is heartbroken, she will move on. She will never be free of him if she believes she has a chance at love with him. She will never be yours. If that is still what you want." Something flashed in her eyes.

I played with the cuff of my shirt. Was this what I wanted? Was I so selfish that I had to watch Annie have her heart broken just so I could possibly be her saviour? Even if she did turn to me, would she even see me in that light? Would she ever look my way?

"I leave it to you." I told Iris. My eyes, still on my cuff, could not bear to meet her own. I did not want to see what lurked in Iris's eyes. I believe it not be something I would like. I did not want to think of my friend as anything less. We did not speak again till after the fireworks and after she had disappeared from my side. I had found her standing with Annie, Annie's face betrayed her furious blush.

"Now what do you imagine those two are talking about?" Mistel said next to me. His arms were crossed, and his eyebrows raised in judgement. I knew how he felt about Annie; he thought she was a fool for leaving the city to this backwards town. I've held my tongue around him, attributing his comments to his lack of friendship with her. If he only knew her, he would understand

"I have no idea." I lied, "Perhaps she is just paying her compliments to the biggest donor of the year."

Mistel nodded, "Yes quite. That was very kind of Annie to help out in such a way. The fireworks were quite spectacular this year. Although my ears are still ringing and my clothes smell like gunpowder." He frowned, "Furthermore, I have to open the shop tomorrow, I long to go to my bed. It is late enough as it is."

"Then you go on ahead Mistel." I told him, "You are not your sister's keeper. I can ensure she arrives home safely."

Mistel shot me a dangerous look, "While my sister may be oblivious to your charms Klaus, I am not. I am no longer in the business of picking up the pieces of broken hearts."

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. This again, "Iris is nothing but a dear friend to me Mistel. I would never do such a thing."

"She was more to you once upon a time and I daresay it could happen again. I like you Klaus but I care for my sister much more. I do not mean to make it personal." He whistled towards his sister. Iris did not swivel towards us so Mistel whistled once more. Annie looked at us in confusion. Iris finally turned her head as Mistel waved to them, his impatience growing. Iris turned to Annie and hugged her tightly before reappearing at our sides. She was in good spirits, her cheeks flushed from smiling and her purple eyes alit with life. Iris took her place between Mistel and I, linking her arms in the crooks of our elbows.

"She is such a charming young woman!" Iris declared as we exited the plaza, "She is so modest! She has achieved so much yet she still sees herself as inferior! I would love to get into her brain!"

"She still has a long way to go." Mistel noted, "She may have grown exponentially since she moved here but she is nowhere near as successful as Elise or Giorgio."

"Oh Klaus," Iris sighed, "She is the perfect basis for my new protagonist! Annie agreed to let me use her as a basis for my book and I could not be more happy!" I only smiled back at her. I could not feign happiness with Iris. She would see right through my façade. I was too bothered by Mistel's words. He and I had never been the greatest of friends but I had the utmost respect for him. His words, though, cut deep. I had not hid my affection for Iris when I first arrived to Oak Tree but I had never spoken to Mistel about it. And what did he mean when he said he was no longer in the business of picking up the pieces of broken hearts? Had Iris been hurt in the past? I looked at my friend; she had never spoken of heartbreak. Perhaps it was a memory she did not want to bring about. I understood those feelings. If she had dark secrets, she hid it behind her pearly smile. I never wanted to see the day when the cracks in her life broke apart. She did not deserve that. No one does but especially Iris. She had too much to lose.

"I'm glad you are pleased, Iris." I spoke with sincerity, "I did not have a doubt in my mind that Annie would not consent. She must of have been quite flustered that you even asked to write a book on her."

"Oh quite," Iris nodded, "She gets flustered quite easily. That is a trait I would love to portray in my character. She does not do it for attention rather; I truly think she believes she doesn't deserve the praise and compliments she gets. She is one of the modest people I've become acquainted with."

She chatted on as we walked toward our homes. Mistel was ominously quiet the whole walk. His eyes clouded in mystery. I wondered if he was thinking about his sister or the conversation we had.

When we arrived at their home, he said goodnight quickly and left Iris and I staring at the closing door.

"He means well." Iris said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He said something that bothered you, right?" She smiled sadly at me. I look at her in astonishment, "I know your faces Klaus. We've been friends long enough. You were fine when I left to speak to Annie but when I came back…you had this cloud over your face. I narrowed down the cause to something my brother must have said. He may be blunt, but he does mean well. He just shows it in different ways."

"He did no harm. He just got me thinking." I told her, doing my best to put her mind at ease.

Iris smiled again, her features softening, "He tends to do that." She gently laid her hand on the arm of my coat, "Well as long as you're okay, I'm satisfied."

I returned her smile, "I'm perfectly content, you do not need to worry about me."

She shrugged, "That doesn't stop me. I do and I probably always will." She turned towards her door, "Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Iris." I nodded to her. I departed for my own home before her voice called me back to her.

"I planted the seed, Klaus." She stood beneath her porch light, creating a golden aura around her, "It's only a matter of time. Then you'll have your Elizabeth Bennett, I promise you." She left before I could find the words to say. I was left alone in the dark street with my thoughts and my memories, unsure of how to proceed. She had done it; she had set her plan into motion, but I could not help by feel a pit in my stomach, most likely from guilt. Was this right? Hurting Annie in order for her to run into my arms? Who even said she would come to me? Was I sure enough in my own feelings for her? I guess it did not matter now, it was in the past. Iris had proceeded with her plan and now I could do nothing but wait. I dove into my work, removing my coat and rolling my sleeves. I played with scents and bore into my notes. Would vanilla work with blackberries? Could I pair rose with sandalwood? Would I create a scent that had never been crafted before? How could I express longing in a perfume? What would cloves express? Time slipped away from me. I was in a deep trance until I heard knocking on my front door. I blinked at my notes, wondering if I had imagined the sound but the knocking continued. I rose from my station, rubbing my bleary eyes. How long has I been working? It could have been anywhere from minutes to hours.

I opened the front door, feeling the slight chill from the summer breeze on my bare arms. Annie stood before me, tears rimming her eyes and her nose bright red. She was fiddling with the ends of her hair and biting her lip so fiercely that I was worried that she would draw blood.

"Annie?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's late but-" her voice broke and her sentence died on her tongue.

"That does not matter, come in." I brought her inside. She walked inside, standing awkwardly next to the dining room table.

"Are you alright?" I approached her. She closed her eyes and I saw the anguish she bore. I knew the answer. I felt the guilt fill my body. The seed had been planted and this was it blooming. So soon…the pain on her face. This was heartbreak. This was rejection. I should not have wished this.

"I don't think so…" she exhaled.

In an instant I pulled her into a hug, hoping that my presence would bring her comfort. I felt her hands rest on my back, "Whatever had happened, it should not cause you such pain." I said soothingly. My hand moved to the back of her head and I stroked her soft hair, "I hate to see such tears in your eyes."

"I'm trying to be brave, I swear. I took your advice. I really tried, Klaus." She spoke muffled in my shoulder, "I feel so betrayed and so hurt."

I wish I had never let Iris do this, "Ah, you have been mistreated. Annie, not everyone is like him. You may not believe me now, but there are greater men out there."

"I feel so stupid! I'm an idiot!"

I shook my head, "You are not stupid! You are brave, Annie! You are intelligent and kind and beautiful and one of the most caring souls I have met." I rested my hand on her cheek, bringing her eyes to mine, "You are magnificent."

"I'm no one. I always have been." She deflected.

"You are somebody to me. Perhaps this is not the time to tell you such things but…I've come to care for you quite a great deal during these past seasons." While my brain knew this was not the time, I kept speaking; my heart had taken control, "I never want to see you sad." I brought my voice down to a murmur, "You are too beautiful to be sad. I would never hurt you the way he did…I could not bear it. I've only ever wanted you to be happy, please say you've always known." With every word, my heart soared, my hopes began to rise, and the weight I had carried was lifted off my shoulders. But then, it came crashing around me. She took a step away.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at the floor, the embarrassment and the shame rising within me.

"Don't apologize, please. I wish I could be happier that you said all those beautiful things to me. But I need time! I-It wouldn't be far to you…I understand your feelings. But if I even considered it now even if I told you I had feelings for you too… I wouldn't be honest. And I want to be honest with you. You and I have never lied to each other, and I don't want to start now. I don't want to be a replacement for him and right now, you would be his replacement. I need time Klaus. Please."

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to hide my shame, "I understand." I did. I did not make this any easier for her. Instead in my moment of spontaneity, I confused her further. This was my mistake. This was my mistake to carry.

"Thank you." She looked away.

"You should go home." I told her, "You have an early day tomorrow. I would hate for you to get a lack of sleep because of me."

"Klaus-"

"Annie, please." My voice cracked, "I would like to be alone right now. I'm sorry." I turned away from her and leaned my hands on my table. I felt the tears rising inside me.

I heard the door open and a gust of cool wind kissing my bare skin, "Goddess, I am so sorry Klaus." Annie murmured behind me, her voice thick with tears, "I hope there comes a time when you can forgive me. I never meant to break your heart tonight, I hope you know that. I would never want to do that to you. I swear."

I hung my head, listening as the door closed between us and in my heart. It is foolish but I am not used to rejection. I have rarely felt it's stinging embrace and the burning shame rising inside my chest. Why was I so foolish? I knew she did not harbour romantic feelings for me….yet I thought perhaps she would find deep love for me if I have confessed my innermost feelings to her. I banged my fist on the table. It was foolish of me to assume we were characters of a romantic novel. We were flesh and bone. Love is not a light switch, it cannot turn on and off at a moment's notice. I did little to comfort her in her time of need. Instead I confused her further. Some friend I am indeed. I truly was not her prince; I was nothing more than a wolf, straying her away from her chosen path.


	13. i turned my feathers into a cage

AN: Hey Everyone! Next chapter coming at you! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, it really keeps me going!

* * *

I dug my hands into the fresh earth. My fingers touched the ripe yams hidden within their earthly homes. I pulled the first one out with a yank and deposited it in the wicker basket next to me. Despite the chilly air of Fall, I had sweat rolling down the back of my shirt. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, knowing that I must have smeared the fresh dirt onto my skin. But I did not care. I never really cared anymore. I already knew what I had in store for the rest of my day; it was the same as every day now. I would return to my home and wash my harvest and then spend the rest of my day reading. Then tomorrow morning after I fed the animals, I would run to the plaza and sell my produce before returning to the farm to take care of the crops. I had isolated myself from town, by my own volition, it had been two weeks since the fireworks festival and I needed time away. The introvert in me gained control and I found comfort in my solitude. Perhaps this was dramatic of me, some days I agreed with that notion but then I think the look on Klaus's face when I rejected him and how I felt when I saw Raeger and Claudia that I preferred to be alone. Solitude brought less drama. I could care for myself, losing myself in the stories of times past.

I lifted my full basket of yams, leaning them against the fence post. This was one of my better harvests this year. I could hardly believe the growth I had achieved since the first day of Spring. I hadn't known anything and yet here I was, on my own with a relatively stable income. I deposited the yams by the front door and walked to my new orchard. In my time away, I had plotted and created a new field. It was still new. My trees were still saplings. It would still take another season to grow and even then, they only produced fruit in the Summer. I could only envision how beautiful they would look when they were fully grown.

A blur of appeared suddenly in my peripheral vision. I turned my head as Lillie threw her arms around me in a surprise hug. Her short brown hair tickled my cheek as I awkwardly returned the hug.

"Annie! I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks! You dropped off the face of the planet! Where have you been? Please don't tell me you've been hiding away up here!"

I pulled away from her and brushed my hands against my skirt, "A farm doesn't run on its own Lillie. It's required more of attention than before." I flashed her a sad smile, "I've missed being in town but it is what it is." I shrugged my shoulders lightly. I was being honest. I did miss being in town and being around the villagers. I missed Fritz's laughter and Lillie's warm smiles. I missed all the waves of the farmers and villagers and the bustle of the trade depot. If I were braver, I wouldn't let this mess with Raeger and Klaus deter me from going to town but...I just couldn't bear it. In all the scenarios I created in my mind, I never found the right words to say when I would see them again. I was always at a loss for words. I was never good at confrontation hence why I had taken the cowardly way out and hid among my crops and animals.

"I know that!" Lillie smiled brightly, "It doesn't mean that I don't miss seeing your shining face outside the Inn. I've been stuck hanging out with Fritz since Raeger and you essentially disappeared!" She sighed, "I love Fritz and all but man, too much time with him really dulls the senses. I need to spend time with someone with less wise-cracking jokes and more…." she paused, placing her pointer finger on her lips in deep concentration, "calm." She added.

"Fritz must be really bored, why doesn't he just go see Raeger?" I asked, trying to keep my face blank and free from emotion.

She shrugged, "He hasn't left the restaurant in over a week. Fritz said something about him being super swamped but I think he's lying."

"Why do you think that?" I began to fiddle with my apron strings, trying to remain calm. Why hadn't he left the restaurant? He had come to the farm in the first few days of my isolation but I ignored him. After a few days, he stopped coming by. I think he got the hint that I didn't want company.

"Because the summer is over and the tourism in Oak Tree always slows down in the Fall. You would see it if you came through town during the day, it's just us villagers and the occasional tourist. I can't imagine how busy he would be. I think something's wrong. Has he said anything to you?"

I shook my head, "No. I haven't seen him in a while."

She sighed, "I figured. Do you mind going to talk to him? You're his closest friend next to Fritz. I just worried about him." I bit my lip involuntarily. Lillie noticed quickly, there was nothing escaping her, "Did something happen between you two?" She asked.

"Lillie-" I began but she began shaking her head.

"Is this why you haven't been around? Why didn't you say anything?"

I looked down in shame, "I don't know what to tell you, Lillie."

She frowned, "I'll settle for the truth, Annie. I don't want to worry about you too." She grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers, "You're my friend. You know, it really pains me to see you like this, you look so scared...so vulnerable. It's so unlike the girl I know." She squeezed my hand, "I'm not going to force you to tell me anything. But if you want to talk, and expect no judgment in return, I'm here for you. I just want you to be okay."

Tears rimmed my inner eyes, burning my eyes. I tried to blink them away but they fell in fully formed tears, rolling down my cheeks. Before I could take it back, I started my story, of seeing Raeger that first day in town and our planned meetings. I told her about seeing Claudia in the restaurant and the deepest jealousy I had within. I told her of the night of the Fireworks festival and how sure I was. I told her about what Iris had said and how brave I had felt. I told her of the closeness I had witnessed between Raeger and that girl, the same night. I told her of the rejection that burned in my heart. Lillie did not interrupt me. She just listened and nodded along as I unleashed several seasons worth of unspoken desires. I omitted the events at Klaus's house knowing what her feeling had, and still could be, regarding him. I exhaled deeply, forcing the last of the pain out of my body. Lillie smiled warmly. She truly was a ray of sunshine, not only in dress but her personality and the warmth she exuded.

"So that's all of it." I smiled weakly, "Pretty ridiculous, huh."

"It sounds like the first act of a play or tv show." Lillie replied, "I understand now why you've been avoiding us. You're scared to see him since he didn't know you saw him and Claudia. He would have continued to act as if everything was normal but he would have no idea how hurt you feel right now. Although I wish you had told me sooner, I'm so glad you told me now." She brushed her hair off her shoulders, "So what happens now?"

I blew the stray hair off my forehead, "I don't know."

Lillie smiled, "I think you know. You have to talk to him. You have to tell him what you saw. You'll get the real story then, you'll just assume the worst as long as you don't know."

"What if he just lies to me?"

Lille looked surprised, "You honestly think Raeger would lie to you?"

She was right, "No." I exhaled.

"Then you know what you have to do." She smiled meekly, "I should go." She laid her hand lightly on my forearm, "Everything is going to turn out alright, I promise you. Even if it doesn't, I'll stand by you. Despite how long I've known Raeger, I like you quite more. I've never had a close girlfriend before. I feel like I can talk to you about things I can never talk about with the boys." She smiled brightly, one lone dimple popping out. How did I never see her dimple before?

"Thank you, Lillie." I nodded my head in gratitude, "I've never had a close girlfriend either." I hadn't had a female confidante since my mother had passed. Lillie wasn't quite my mother but the tenderness she felt for me enveloped my heart in comfort and belonging. I had a feeling that in my times of self-doubt and loneliness, it was now Lillie and her sunny yellow disposition who I would turn to. Without a second doubt, I wrapped my arms around Lillie, pulling her into a hug. She reciprocated, rubbing my back with the palm of her hand.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered in my hair comfortingly, "You are strong, my dear. You are a mighty storm front. You are a force to be reckoned with. Never let them think you're any different."

I blinked back the burning tears. She was right. I was a force to be reckoned with. But I had hidden away, afraid of my feelings, and afraid of the feelings people had for me. Klaus...I felt the burning shame in my cheeks when I thought of him. I had ended things so poorly. I hadn't spoken to him since. I had to remedy that. I longed to explain my feelings. That I wish I could feel that way for him, that loving him would be as easy as breathing in oxygen. That choosing to love him would be the simplest decision I could ever make, but at this moment, it was not the right time. He would know that I did not want him to wait for me for I had a feeling that he would wait a long time and that is not fair to him. He would know that perhaps one day when I was more mature and more confident in what I wanted and less prone to melancholy, that would be the day when I would run into him again and perhaps then, that is where our story would start again. I did not ask him to wait, I could never ask that, but perhaps one day we would find each other again. I had to heal. I had to sort through my mess with Raeger. I had to salvage the friendship we had shared. Before I could help anyone, I had to help myself. I had to break free of the cage I had placed my heart within.


	14. you make my head spin

AN: Okay hi everyone! Longtime huh? Sorry about not updating sooner but honestly I became so absorbed in work and I lost track of this story. I found this hiding in my drafts and I just thought I would publish it. I'm not making any promises that I'll be able to get new chapters out but, hell, I'm going to try. Thanks for all the support and reads. It really means the world.

* * *

I coughed into my elbow, groaning as I did so. My head pounded at the sound of my hoarse cough. I couldn't deny it now. I was sick, painfully so. The smart thing I could have done was close the restaurant for the day and rest but the work kept me busy, too busy to think. I did not want to think. I didn't want to think why I had not heard from Annie. I did not want to think why every time I went to her farm; it was bustling with life except for her. I did not want to think that I heard her gasp from the other side of the door when I knocked and how she didn't answer. I did not want to think about it.

To think about it would mean I would down the rabbit hole and find reasons to blame myself. Perhaps there was something I did, it was almost certain. But until she faced me, I could do nothing. I couldn't even get her to show her face to me. Hence why I threw myself into the restaurant. Hence why I was sick. From the long hours in the kitchen to the poor sleeps I've been having, it was bound to happen. I couldn't sleep anymore. I tossed and turned all night long. My thoughts raced constantly. I was not well, mentally and physically.

The bell chimed as the door opened. I straightened my posture and plastered on my smile, despite waves of pain radiating within my skull, "Welcome!"

"Raeger." Annie stood in the doorway. Her brown hair was pulled into a messiness that I believed to be a bun. She had dirt smears on her cheeks and forehead. Her nose was tinged red, if from a sunburn or embarrassment I was not sure.

"Hi." My body tensed, "It's good to see you." I smiled earnestly despite my body being as straight as a rod.

She wandered to the counter, sitting in one of the many vacant stools, "I need to talk to you."

I felt my heart begin to race in my chest, the blood pumping in my ears. My headache pounded again yet I kept my calm composure, "First, let me cook for you. You must be famished from work." I diverted.

"Raeger-" she started to shake her head but I held my hand up in interruption.

"Please, I want to cook for you." I told her.

I could see her relenting, most likely against her own judgement. She eased back into the stool, "Alright, I would love some fried rice if possible."

I smiled weakly, "Coming right up." I grabbed the ingredients and began preparing her meal, "So tell me what's on your mind?" I worked on autopilot, my mind swimming with possible reasons she needed to talk to me. I longed for it to just be her desire to catch up but I knew better. Something was wrong.

Annie leaned on her hands on the counter, "I'm a coward. I close my eyes and pretend that all my problems will have disappeared when I open them again. It's such a foolish way to live."

"What are you talking about?"

She exhaled deeply before speaking again, "I saw you and Claudia, on the night of the fireworks. I had thought at the farm-" She paused then shook her head, "It doesn't matter what I thought. The way you two looked…it had upset me. I've been so insecure about myself lately and seeing you two holding each other like that…it made me envious." She paused, "I want love like that. It sounds so immature and silly now but I was so mad that I ran off and I just went into a self-imposed isolation. I feel silly now when I think about it, "She chuckled dryly, "but I want to be in love and I want someone to be in love with me. You seem to find it so easily…I wish I had your charisma." She brushed away the stray hairs hanging over her forehead, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I reacted poorly. Actually I acted horribly. I blamed my own self-esteem issues on you. I shouldn't have ignored you when you came to visit. I should have been honest from the start. I will be honest now, I promise. I will completely understand if you are still angry with me. I'm supposed to be an adult but I hid myself away like some child. I should have told you how I was feeling right away. I will completely understand if you want me to leave and never come back. I was a terrible friend and a terrible human."

I smiled weakly, "I'm just glad you're here. I missed seeing you around. I figured you were mad but I couldn't figure out what about, I couldn't even talk to you to ask." I coughed, "It was pretty shitty the way you handled that but I understand, I know what it's like to be lost in your own head, to go down that hole of confusion and self-blame. You know, you can come talk to me about whatever. You know I care about you a lot, right?"

She smiled back warmly, "Even though I'm a coward?"

I nodded my head and laughed, "Even if you were the biggest coward in the world. That's not going to change how I see you."

Her cheeks grew red and she hid her smiling lips behind her open palm, "I don't think you know how much hearing that means to me. I really don't know what I did to the Harvest Goddess to have you be in my life."

I rested my hand on her arm comfortingly, "Probably gave her a really nice gift." Annie laughed in response and I followed along until my laughing turned to coughing. My headache returned in full force. I leaned against the counter involuntarily, holding my head.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked quickly. She ran around the counter and grabbed me. I leaned against her petite frame.

"I'm fine. Just a cold." I mumbled under my breath. My eyes closed and the world continued to spin. Okay maybe it was more than a cold.

"Your curry is almost done, don't worry about me." I told her.

Annie's eyes widened and her mouth slacked. She was confused, "Raeger, I didn't order curry, I asked for fried rice." Her voice was full of concern. I blinked in confusion and looked down at the pan in front of me. Had she said fried rice? Why did I think she wanted curry? I barely remembered even making the dish. My mind was elsewhere. How did I get so confused? Was it the cold or was it the talk we just had? I quickly took the skillet off the stove.

"I'm so sorry. I was sure you had said curry." I blinked slowly; it took forever for me to open my eyes again though. My head pounded painfully, "I'll start your fried rice right away-"

"Raeger…" Annie came around the counter and took my face in her hands,  
"This is not a cold." Annie's voice echoed through my dark spinning world. Cool relief came to my burning forehead, "You're burning up." She sounded panicked, "You should be in bed, not working."

"It's not Wednesday." I mumbled back, "The restaurant is always open except for Wednesday. A cold isn't going to change that." I forced my eyes to open as Annie moved me from behind the counter. I did not fight her as she led me towards the stairs towards my living quarters.

"Even if it means you work yourself to death?" She shot back. She didn't sound very happy with me. It rarely felt like she was happy with me anymore. If only she knew how she affected me. I wanted her to be happy all the time. I missed seeing her pearly smile and the dimples that appeared when she laughed so much. I missed her hitting me playfully when I teased her. I missed the way her cheeks reddened when I gave her a compliment. I missed everything. We could continue to apologize to each other for the things we would do but deep down, I knew that nothing was like it was before. Whereas before when we used to spend more time together than apart, now…we did not know how to be together. I wonder if she had come to the same realization as I had. We had been lying to each other, to ourselves, for so long that I couldn't recognize us.

I closed my eyes once more, trying to grasp the coming darkness, "I don't feel so good. Annie, I-I" I start but my legs gave way and I crumped onto the floor. I heard Annie's panicked voice but it felt far away, just echoing back to me. I felt nothing but the dark void. I felt nothing-


End file.
